It Takes Two
by Night Beauty
Summary: Miroku's getting tired of his fanclub chasing him down everyday, so what happens once he gets new-girl Sango to pretend to be his girlfriend to get the girls away?
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

****

Miroku tried his best to avoid the path ahead of him.

Unfortunately, it was a swarm of girls. . .ready to claim him and to give him the honor of dating themselves.

'Alright, what's the best path here?' he thought to himself, looking around.

Okay, so the Miroku we know would just love to have girls around him. Emphasis on the 'love' part. Frankly, he was getting a bit stressed with all the girls finding him so incredibly charming.

"Yo!" Someone called to him, the boy looked over and saw Inuyasha behind a bush with his girlfriend, Kagome.

Miroku quickly went, hiding behind the bushes with his friend, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I figured this would be the last resort, you looked like you'd rather commit suicide," the black haired boy muttered.

"It was my idea!" Kagome nudged him with her elbow.

I sweatdropped. "There has to be a way to get them all away."

"Gee, if only you hadn't flirted with them, not to mention asking them to bear your child. . .Oh yes, and asking nearly all of them on dates all in one day. . ." Kagome started.

Miroku waved his hand and motioned her to stop. "I think I get it. You're the only one who actually has no interest in me."

"Feh, why would she have interest in you when she's got me?" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms.

It was best not to start and argument with him.

"Why don't you just do something to get them all away?"

"Wow, that's an amazing idea, why didn't I think of that when all of them started chasing me down the street?" Miroku answered sarcastically.

"Just get yourself a girlfriend," the black haired boy suggested, shrugging.

"One of them?" He pointed to the swarms of girls searching for him. "I'm afraid they'd cling to me till death parts."

"How about Sango?" Kagome seemed to be holding back a grin. "She's a new student today. I've known her before, but she transferred to a different school. She's coming here now, though."

"Sango?" Miroku sounded out, scratching his cheek with one finger. "Maybe, would she accept?"

"Well, Sango's not really the type for a boyfriend. . .but I think she'll pull through somehow. . .just don't make it feel like you're using her or anything. . ."

"That's helpful," he mumbled.

"Sango's tough, but she's really nice once you get to know her. . ." 

"I heard my name, hope you're not talking behind my back, Higurashi-chan!" A voice said playfully. Miroku looked up behind Kagome and saw the new girl.

Not in uniform, since the day was over, but she was wearing black jeans that curved along with her legs, and a flaming red shirt that flared out to her fingertips. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver star. Her hair was tied up, a bit messy, but the red eyeliner made up for it.

"You never told me there'd be so many girl's after school! I nearly got crushed," Sango commented, then waved a piece of paper in her hand. "I'm surprised the schedule didn't rip or fall going through that horde."

"Ah, Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, getting up from her knees and did a victory sign with her fingers. "Glad you found your way around, lost track of time talking to these two. . ."

Suddenly, Miroku clasped both of Sango's hands together. "I would be very honored if you ---"

Bam!

Miroku's head was neatly wedged into the ground, no thanks to Kagome, who had an anime vein right of her forehead. A slap mark was imprinted on Miroku's left cheek.

"Let me guess. . .he's Miroku," Sango said, her red cheeks fading back to its original color. "Should've guessed," she shrugged.

Then Sango looked over to the long black-haired boy. He was wearing the blue uniform all males had to wear. His jacket was unbuttoned, revealing his white shirt underneath. 

"Let me guess, Inuyasha?"

"Feh," he replied, but nodded.

Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's. "Don't worry, he's usually nicer once you get to know him. Inside, he's like a little puppy. . ."

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried, "Don't compared me to some damn mutt!"

The other girl giggled, and Miroku finally regained consciousness.

"My apologies, I am ---"

"Miroku," the girl finished. "I concluded that when you went unconscious."

"We should get going," Kagome said, glancing at her watch. But before they could leave, a girl, very much obsessed with Miroku, approached with four other girls.

The girl's name was Yui, and she smiled innocently. "Hey Miroku, what're you doing back here?"

Thanks to Sango's acute sight, she noticed Miroku's face paled a bit.

"Just about to leave. . ." He said, beginning to follow Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Aren't you going to join us at the dance tonight? It'll be really fun," she inched closer to Miroku.

"Well, actually. . ."

"Maybe you can come over to my house first, so we can wear outfits that go together, wouldn't that be nice?" She said a little too sweetly.

"You two would look great together!" One of the girls behind Yui cheered.

"He's busy, plus, he's going to go with Sango," Kagome stated, pushing Sango so she tumbled next to Miroku.

Sango was dumbfounded. 'What on earth. . .?' 

She began to open her mouth to protest until. . .

"Uh yes, no need to get shy, Sango-chan," Miroku placed his arm over her shoulder, causing a redness to creep on her cheeks. "This is Yui Ichimu. Don't worry, no need to be jealous." His eyes were hopeful, trying to send a message to Sango she couldn't decipher.

Yui's fingers did something that caught Sango's eye.

Twitch.

Twitch.

The girl forced a smile on her face, "Ah, who. . .is this. . .?"

"I'm Sango," she said, still a bit confused.

Her eyes looked around the area, seeing suddenly. . .lots of girls, whispering to each other. Some were angry, some filled with jealousy, and a few. . .teary-eyed?

"Why haven't I seen you around here before? Miroku never mention having a girlfriend. . ." A girl with glasses questioned, examining Sango from a short distance.

'A girlfriend?' Sango thought. 'Wait a minute. . .!'

"She just transferred here, we attended different schools, you see," Miroku placed his other arm around the front of her waist, now in a hugging position. "I've missed you, Sango-chan. . ." his whispered in her ear.

Twitch.

"Uh. . .huh. . ." she stuttered, feeling uncomfortable at his closeness.

Kagome's mouth stayed opened. Inuyasha was fighting to hold back laughter.

'That. . .ugh, Kagome, I'm so going to kill you!' Sango screamed mentally in her mind.

"I've missed you, too," Sango said slyly, holding her temper by a mere thread. "How about we go now, hn?"

She shot him a look that could kill, he nodded. . .quickly.

Then she gave a look to Yui, and winked, "We need to get ready for the dance, I --- we'll see you there."

Sango, reluctantly, grasped Miroku's hand, and together walked away with Kagome and Inuyasha, leaving a fuming Yui behind.

So, like it? I placed Inuyasha in human form, so. . .eh, yeah! Hoped you like it, please read and review! Major spotlight on Miroku x Sango, I'm probably not going to include Kikyo, since Kagome and Inuyasha aren't a big focus. . .


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

****

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Miroku held his hands up in defense, not even bothering to press the bumps on his head back.

Five minutes later, Sango stopped.

"I feel so much better now," she said, looking at her nails, and then walked over to Kagome. "What on earth were you doing back there?!"

Kagome slowly stepped back, "Well you see. . .ehehe. . ."

"Why do I get hit. . .?" Miroku squirmed, feeling the multiple bumps on his head.

Kagome couldn't go any further since she had bumped into Inuyasha from behind.

"You figured it out in the end didn't you? Miroku just needs someone to get the girls away," he proceeded to step in front of Kagome before Sango could do some whacking.

"And that someone has to be **me**?!"

"Who else? Please, Sango-chan?!" Kagome clapped her hands and went on her knees. "I don't want to be attacked by a horde of girls whenever Miroku's around. . .!"

Sango sweatdropped, and scratched her head. "But you have Inuyasha to protect you, why should that matter?"

"I doubt Inuyasha can handle the pack," Kagome said thinly.

"Hey! I can take of those girls, it's just that Miroku can't!"

"Then why don't you, huh?!" Kagome argued back.

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, "It will only be for a while, and I promise you won't have to do anything dramatic."

"Oh, so that little act back there wasn't dramatic, you say," she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Feh, she needs anger management," Inuyasha commented, then received a whack from Kagome. "Hey, it's true!"

"C'mon Sango, can't you at least think about it? Besides, it's not for real, so it shouldn't really matter, right?"

She sighed, defeated, and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll think about it. I want to go party at that dance tonight."

"We have to go together. . ." Miroku noted quietly, and ran off before Sango could attack him.

Sango looked at her reflection, proud of her attire she had chosen. An iridescent black dress, cut low to her mid thighs, with see-through sleeves that flared to her wrists. The same black choker with a silver star around her neck, and her wrists clanked about ten silver bracelets on each side. Her ravenous hair flowed down to her waist. The last touch gave her a sinful aura, the silver glitter on her eyelashes.

"Wicked," she told herself, smiling and twirled once in her outfit. At last, she pulled up her slick black boots that came to her knees.

"You're planning to scare the girls away with the gothic look, right?"

The girl looked at the mirror, seeing Kagome at the door, already dressed up. Kagome usually wore clothes from Sango's house since she liked her taste in clothes.

Kagome had a shimmering azure dress that went to her low-thighs. A rhinestone belt was at her waist, one side going lower than the other. Dark and light blue boas were wrapped around her neck, and body glitter decorated her arms. A blue star body tattoo was placed at the top corner of her right eye.

"Can you really tell?" Sango said, flashing an innocent smile.

"We haven't partied like this since middle school. . ." Kagome reminisced, and tied her hair back in a loose ponytail. 

"Yep, with me here, things will be different," Sango winked, "I like the look, Kagome."

Both girls went downstairs, passing time while Sango showed Kagome some shoes she could wear.

"This'll match, I think," Sango rummaged and pulled out brown-laced boots.

It matched with Kagome's attire, and they were easy to walk in since they barely had a heel.

"I think I hear the car outside," Kagome stated, and hurried to the door. Sango followed, switching off the lights.

She locked the door behind, and turned around to find a very astonished Inuyasha.

"Kagome. . ." he was surprised at her attire, Sango guessed.

"Yeah, Sango and I go way back," she giggled as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.

Miroku got out of the car; his attire was a simple white shirt and baggy blue jeans. Inuyasha wore a red shirt with khaki cargo pants.

"You look nice," he said, smiling.

Her cheeks turned a faint red color. She wasn't used to flattering comments.

There was a heavy beat when they drove to the party. Inuyasha nodded his head to the rhythm, and parked his car near the shadows. There was a crowd of people outside, even though the main dance was indoors.

"C'mon!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him through the crowd, Miroku and Sango following closely behind.

Sango's heart raced as she felt Miroku's arm around her waist, or maybe it was just the beat to the music?

"Alright guys, I'm takin' a break, I'll be back in five," the DJ said, and the music died down. People began to emerge in chatter or headed for refreshments.

Most of the girl's whispered to each other.

"Is that the new girl with Miroku?"

"She looks really weird. . ."

Sango shot them glares, and they quickly looked away.

"Hello, Miroku-kun," a familiar voice said. Sango turned and found Yui walking towards them.

Under the disco lights, Yui's body seemed to radiate. Her white dress barely reached her mid-tights, and her lips were dipped in a cherry pink color. Her black hair was now curled, reaching her shoulders and had glittered mascara.

Obviously, she was going for the innocent look.

"I'm glad you came," she said, then looked over at Sango. She merely nodded, and Sango smiled. "I see. . .a sinful look you have there. I'm surprised Miroku takes it to his liking."

"Yes well, you know, I'm a devilish angel," Sango mocked by batting her eyes.

'I'm doing it for Miroku. . .' she kept saying in her mind.

"Sango, let's go dance, shall we?"

The DJ had returned, the music began to rise again and people all around began to dance.

Sango nodded, slyly grabbing Miroku's hand and dragging him near the center. Her eyes looked at the angry Yui and winked like she had done earlier.

'The sooner they get away from Miroku, the sooner I won't have to put up with this.'

Her body moved steadily to the beat, raising her hands above her head. This time, it was Miroku's heart that rushed.

"I appreciate this, you know," he said, his arms wrapped around her waist. Most the girls were angry and walked outside.

Sango felt his warm breath slide down her neck, happy that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"Yeah, I know you do."

She had enjoyed mocking Yui, hell, she was enjoying the fact everyone was jealous of her. Everyone already knew her, and not just for being a devilish angel. She thought this as fun.

'Maybe this won't be that bad after all. . .'

ImagineThat- Iie, sorry, I'm not very good at descriptive fics, unless it's totally serious like my upcoming Inuyasha fic. Thanks for the review! Yes, rarely anyone uses Human Inuyasha. . .^^;;

Soli-chan- ^_^ Yep, a ficcie to my favorite Inuyasha couple: Miroku x Sango!

Crimson Eyed Angel- Interesting ficcie you have, and interesting couples. Hehe, yeah, I got 'hn' from Hiei as you already know. . .

EvilBunnies1- Hn. . .It'll be hard to include the staff and doggie ears in. . .at least permanently. . .I'm thinking of a Halloween Party. . .

RavenShadow- I agree, Inuyasha is cute in any form. ^_^! Especially those doggie ears. . .Kawaii!

Sesshoumaru Fluff- Whoa. O_o; Lots of 'please', emphasis on 'a lot'. LoL. Sure, here's the update! Thanks!

Pretty Fox Demon- Thanks! I tried to make it a bit funny but cute, too!

Three-Letter-Word- Hehe, yeah, it would be hard for him to be in a demon form in the modern era. But maybe a Halloween party where Kagome gets him to have doggie ears? What do you guys think?

Zero27- Iie, it was rushed, I agree, but I had to in order to make the first chapter interesting. . .I think I was writing it at like, 1:00 AM in the morning. -_-;;; Thanks for reviewing!

Jessica and Rei- LoL. Haha, interesting review. ^_^

Rain61- I'm glad you enjoyed it like my other reviewers!

Zephor- Yeah! Miroku x Sango forever!

Icecream0626- Hehe, thanks. Hope you like the future chapters~

Tokyo Nights- Wee! So many people it's funny!

Pensquared- 'course I'll continue with it. . .here it is!

Oops. Sorry, I totally made this fic OOC. Is that otay? ;_; I thought it'd be more interesting this way. . .


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

"What?" Sango eyed Miroku who seemed a bit nervous.

"Nothing really. . ."

She sighed, and smiled a bit, "You've never danced like this, have you?"

"No, I usually avoid dances. . ." he chuckled.

"Alright," she tried to avoid eye contact with Yui, who was glaring behind Miroku. "Just put your hands on my hips and move to the beat."

He did so, trying not to form a grin.

"Don't try anything."

Miroku sweatdropped. "I would never do that."

She moved her hips and swayed to the beat. She rose her arms again, making them bounce to the rhythm. "Right. After this, we're taking a break. I'm tired."

"Gee, and I thought you ran on batteries."

Inuyasha and Kagome's hands were held together as they danced. Their feet shuffled and both nodded to the beat.

"Last year you wouldn't dance like this!" He shouted over the music.

"Well, now I have Sango to encourage me!"

They hands parted as the music faded into a slower beat. His hands wrapped around her waist and her hands placed around his shoulders. They swayed to the slow song, talking about Miroku and Sangp.

"I can't believe Sango-chan agreed. . ."

"I know, I'm surprised Miroku hasn't groped her yet."

"He just doesn't want her to back out on him."

"Feh."

Miroku and Sango walked to the courtyard. They sat on the tables that were there, a few people giving glances at them. A banner that read 'Welcome back to school! We hope for a great year!' hung on the second floor windows.

"So tell me, what's your family like?" Sango tried to strike a conversation to break the silence.

"My mother works most of the time, I rarely get to see her," Miroku replied, propping his hand on his knee and resting his chin on it, "My father died when I was young. I have no other siblings."

"I see," she looked down, "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's alright," he smiled, "What about you?"

"My father died, along with my brother. It was rainy out, and he couldn't see very well in the car, I suppose," she leaned back, her back now against the table. "My mother and I lived together for a while. When I was ten, she left me without saying anything. She hasn't come back since."

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. 'She's lost all her family. . .And yet she can keep smiling like nothing's wrong. . .'

"Oh, don't worry about it," Sango sat up, reading his expression. She waved her hand to shrug it off. "I'm okay, really."

He smiled, not yet assured.

"So tell me," she stood up and placed her hands on her hips in a teasing manner, "What's up with you and all these girls?"

"It's. . .better for you to not know."

"Oh, really?" she arched a brow.

"Well, it appears for all girls, I tend to do this," he kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "I wish for you to bear my child!"

Her eyebrow twitched, blinking and then felt her anger rose.

"Idiot!" she kicked him into a tree.

Yui leaned against a wall, glaring at the couple outside in the courtyard. She had witnessed him holding her hands, just as if he had been to all the other girls. Then, she had kicked him into a tree.

"How dare she. . ."

A girl with blue hair and glasses was to Yui's right, and another girl with short green hair was to her left.

"They sure don't act like a couple when they're not dancing. . ." the brim of her glasses slid down her nose a bit.

"Plus she's weirdly dressed, too, right, Liza?" the green-haired girl snickered.

"Nori, you're not helping," Yui sighed.

"Well, it appears the only people who know them well would be Inuyasha and Kagome."

"That's a big major 'duh!'" Nori rolled her eyes, "Yui, just take the guy. Sango will get in trouble if she tries to do anything."

"If there really is anything going on," Liza smirked. "Sango seemed pretty surprised when Miroku wrapped her possessively this afternoon."

"I don't follow," Yui glanced at her, considering.

"I'll need to see. . ." she left into the shadows.

"Ow! Inuyasha, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry," he muttered, "You're the one dancing like crazy, you know."

"Oh, so it's my fault?!"

"Can't be mine if you're the one in the way!"

"The least you could do is watch what you're doing!" she argued.

"Calm, Kagome-chan, calm. . ." Sango patted Kagome's back, surprising the two.

Miroku chuckled, a few girls had asked him to dance, but he had already pointed to Sango.

"Party!" Sango yelled, moving her hips in a teasing manner, making her way into the crowd. Miroku followed.

"Do you think she'll like him?" Kagome titled her head, "I think they make a good couple."

"Yeah, the way she danced with him, doesn't seem like pretend, does it?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I don't think Sango's that kinda girl to be with a guy, though."

"Ah-ha!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to find Liza, a huge grin on her face.

"I knew it. . ." she quickly scurried to Yui on the other side.

Kagome paled.

Sango and Miroku danced, but slowed when she saw Yui, Kira, and Nori heading their way.

"This won't be pretty," she muttered.

"It's not real, is it?!"

Miroku looked taken back, "What isn't?"

Yui pointed at them. Everyone's attention slowly came to the center.

"It's all fake, right? Kagome said it herself."

Sango shot a glance at the pale Kagome. She shook her head, telling Sango she didn't do anything.

"This is a misunderstanding. . ." Miroku tried to negotiate. "We're for real."

"Prove it!" Nori dared.

"How do you propose that?" Sango asked, not really wanting to know.

Liza and Nori looked to Yui.

"Kiss him," Yui challenged. She knew Sango wasn't that kind. Liza had told her that information from Kagome.

"Err. . ." Sango sweated, her heart racing. 

Everyone looked at them, waiting.

"Well? Go ahead," Yui smirked.

Crimson Eyed Angel- Yeah! Long live Miroku x Sango!

Three-Letter-Word- I'm glad you agree with the idea! Weee! We use the same word: 'spiffy'. XD

EvilBunnies1- Sure! Since you asked for the dog ears and staff, I'll gladly insert a Halloween Party somehow.

Rain Angst- Glad ya liked it! ^^

ImagineThat- Whoo hoo! Here's the next update! Hope you liked it~

LivEvil- Thanks! I'm continuing. . .Patience is a virtue. . .^^;

Phoenix-dancer224- I tried to make it kawaii, yay! It worked! ^^!


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

"Kiss him," Yui repeated, a smirk on her face. Her hands were on her hips, and everyone focused on Sango.

She looked to Miroku for reference, waiting for him to say something.

'Do something!' she screamed at him in her mind. 'Anything!'

He turned to look at her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'. . .But that,' she face faulted. 'Kagome. . .a little help?'

"Gosh, you're not really gonna go through with it, are you?" Nori crossed her arms and peered and Sango.

'I don't want to,' she replied in her mind. Her eyes went beyond Miroku and stared straight at Kagome.

She was sweating, wondering on what to do. Inuyasha snorted, enjoying the scene.

Sango cracked her knuckles at his sight, but was cut off; a pair of lips was warmly pressed against hers, knocking her off-guard.

She closed her eyes. 'End it, end it, end it. . .'

"Fool!" Yui pushed Sango away, making her stumble.

"Excuse me?" she growled.

Nori and Liza came behind Yui.

"You kissed him!"

'More like Miroku kissed Sango. . .' Kagome sighed.

"Now now, what's going on here?" a teacher came through the crowd and looked at the five.

Yui took a few steps back near the crowd.

"Nothing at all, ma'am," Sango replied, smiling, "Just a few complications on who to dance with Miroku."

Everyone began to chatter, and soon resumed dancing, a few girls keeping their eyes on Sango. Liza and Nori went through the crowd to look for Yui, who had apparently stormed off due to a plan that had backfired.

Miroku sweatdropped at Sango's fury afterwards. She ran outside.

"It would help if I had a damn car!" she cursed, deciding it would be better to just walk home than face the students there.

"Sango, wait! It's a misunderstanding. . .!"

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes and proceeded down the street. The streetlights flickered beneath the full moon.

She felt a hand grab her wrist, and instinctively she turned and slapped him.

"Okay, so I guess I deserved that," he kept one eye opened and rubbed his cheek.

"Naw, really?" Sango said in sarcasm. "You weren't supposed to kiss me, fool!"

"Well, I didn't see you refuse. . ." he chuckled, earning another slap. "OW!"

"Stupid!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?!"

'What do I want him to do?' Sango thought, holding herself back from attacking him again.

"Again, I apologize," Miroku said in deep sincerity. "I did not know what else to do. They really expected the truth, not the kiss."

"You're selfish, you know?"

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I suppose so."

'That is a bit true; I've been forcing Sango to do all these things. . .' he thought. It never hit him that way.

A light hit Sango's eyes, forcing her to shade them with her hand.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted through the window. Inuyasha parked on the side, his arm resting on the windowsill. Kagome got out of the car and smacked Miroku on the side of the head. "You idiot!"

He rubbed his bump. "That was the same spot Sango hit me. . ." he pouted.

Kagome glared.

"I know, I know," he sighed, "I deserved it."

"Sorry Sango, I didn't think he would do that! I couldn't think of anything, and Inuyasha wouldn't help. . .!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he kissed her!" he yelled.

"You weren't helping, anyway!" she shouted back.

Inuyasha sniffed something. "Alcohol?"

Kagome frowned. "We need to leave that party anyway. Someone brought beers and stuff. The teachers don't know, apparently it was in some bathroom."

"I meant we smell like it. You ran off and avoided all those guys trying to hit on you," he replied.

"Let's just go home and forget about everything," Miroku said.

"I refuse to go home with you," Sango seethed.

"Yui, you're not supposed to drink!" Liza slapped the beer away from Yui's hand.

"That. . .bitch. . ." she stumbled. "How dare she kiss my Miroku!"

"Ew, how can you drink this?" Nori spat the alcohol out.

Liza shot a glare at Nori, "You're not helping. . ."

Nori shrugged, "I think you're too uptight, girl. Gotta chill and stuff, you know?"

"We're underage, we're not supposed to drink! Even if Yui is stressed, she doesn't need beer to ---"

Nori paled, "Where's Yui. . .?"

In the parking lot, the girl with blurry vision stumbled to the car.

"I'll get that Sango. . ."

Slipping into the car, she turned the engine on and left, narrowly missing a ditch near the school.

"Gosh, my head hurts," she placed her hand on her forehead, using one hand to drive a corner.

"How about you stay, and then they'll come back to pick you up," Sango suggested.

"Spare me," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Just get in the damn car!"

"Shut up!" Sango shouted back at him.

"What's the big deal, anyway?!" Kagome was holding Inuyasha back.

Sango mumbled.

"What?"

"He stole. . ."

Kagome leered at her, tilting her head. Miroku looked at her.

"He stole my first kiss, okay?! I didn't want it to be that way!"

"Oh. . ." Miroku's voice trailed off. "Sango. . ."

"Never mind, I'm just going to leave," she took off to cross the street.

Then, headlights were turned in her direction. Sango gasped as she saw Yui's car drive closer to her.

"Sango, watch out!" Kagome screamed.

RavenShadow- Thanks for saying Miroku's cute, but isn't he always? ^_~

KC and IC- I'm sorry, I have this thing for cliffhangers. . .lol.

Garnet Tribal 03- Yes, yes, I'm saving a life! ^^

Three-Letter-Word- Eek. "Like", "totally", and "Omigosh" are used by preps who are dumb in my school. . ."Spiffy" forever! XO

Shichini Kasa- I'll try to updated. . .at least once a week. I have a tight schedule. ^^

Icecream0626- Thanks for reviewing! ^^!

Cranapple- Whoa. Lots of 'please' hehe.

NineTales122- Yep, well, more like Miroku kissed her. . .Good enough, right?

Lilacks- Ack, everyone's calling me evil!

Black Twilight- Of course, he always gets hit by at least Sango!

Pensquared- I agree, cliffhangers are evil, and I just happen to be evil sooo. . .

Lurrain- Seems Sango-chan's always in trouble in this fic. ^^

Rain angst- ^^ Thanks!

Lanturn- Hehe. . .well, here's your update!

ImagineThat- Hn. . .I don't know why police would break the party. . .But I have the kissing scene, at least that will do.

Kyosnekozukigirl- Interesting pen name, I like! True, Sango does only know him for a couple of hours. . .But who's keeping track?

Strawberry and Cream- Oh, yummy pen name. LoL. Thanks for reviewing!

Soli-chan- Hehe, you seem to have problems with your computer a lot, but that's for reviewing!

Story Weaver1- I know, they're evil! Here's the update!

Oh, I'm so evil. MWAHAHA! ^^;; I love cliffhangers. . .Anyway, if you guys like Yu-Gi-Oh!, please read my first YGO fic, titled ``More To Life``. . .it's an odd pairing, but you can vote. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

"Wake up," a distant voice cried. "Wake up!"

Sango could not open her eyes.

'What just happened?'

'You got hit by a car, you idiot,' her conscious replied.

'I'm talking to myself,' Sango thought dumbly.

'That's how it is when you're unconscious, you know.'

'Did anyone saved me?'

'I don't know,' it replied, 'You hit your head pretty hard though.'

"Get up already!" another voice called.

'Wake up,' her conscious ordered.

"Oh, shut up!" Sango's eyes jerked opened and sat up immediately. Her eyes began to focus after her head rush, and noticed she was inside someone's house, and on someone's bed. Her fingers felt a cloth on the side of her forehead.

Amber eyes stared back at her. "Feh," Inuyasha grumbled and looked at Kagome. "She's awake."

"I noticed that," Kagome rolled her eyes, but then looked at Sango with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I've had better days," she replied, shaking her head. "What happened?" She tasted something in her mouth, and placed her fingers on her tongue.

'Blood. . .'

"Miroku saved you."

Hearing 'Miroku' snapped her thoughts. "Where's Miroku? Is he okay?!"

"He's on the couch resting. He woke up a little while ago, telling us to check on you," Inuyasha explained.

"Yui got caught by the police for drinking and driving. Everyone was caught at the school, too," Kagome added.

Sango attempted to move out of bed, when she winced and felt a pain on her side. Immediately she knew Miroku had gotten her out of the way, and in the process, formed bruises on her side and knocked her unconscious with a blow to the head.

"You shouldn't move," Inuyasha warned.

'Miroku saved me,' she thought, and continued, limping a bit to the living room. There, Miroku sat on the couch, hands wrapped with little bloodstains on them. 

Hearing footsteps, he opened an eye. "Sango!" he got up immediately. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling a bit. "Thank you. I'm fine."

"I didn't think Yui would drink," he mumbled softly.

'It's my fault. . .' she thought. 'Because I agreed to be his girlfriend, she got so upset and used drinking to stress over it. . .'

"They shouldn't have brought alcohol, anyway," Kagome said, coming out of the room with her hand in Inuyasha's. "I guess we shouldn't go to any parties for a while. Our parents will freak!"

She gasped, remembering that Sango's mom had abandoned her when she was little, and now she had no one.

"It's alright," Sango forced a smile. "I guess I should get home."

"I'll drive you," Miroku insisted before Inuyasha could speak. "Don't worry, these injuries won't pain me," he held up his hands.

Sango merely nodded and headed for the door.

Sango shifted her weight against the door. Her forehead pressed against the window as she watched the scenery pass by.

From the corner of his eye, Miroku watched Sango, her face radiating every time a streetlight would go by, giving her skin a milky color. Her hand was placed over a torn piece of her sleeve. Her expression was difficult to read.

"Maybe it was a bad idea," Sango said.

Miroku focused his eyes on the road again. "What was? The party?"

"No, pretending to be your girlfriend."

'Pretending' repeated in his mind. It didn't feel 'pretend' to him at the dance.

He didn't reply as he turned a corner. In his heart, he had a burning hatred for Yui, even if she didn't do it intentionally. She had hurt one of his friends.

"Maybe," he muttered.

His reply earned a glance from Sango. "You don't care as long as you're not bombarded by girl's who are over obsessive."

'There she goes again,' he thought. 'Making me feel selfish. . .'

'He's selfish,' Sango thought, gripping her arm.

"I'm sorry."

She moved her forehead and leaned back against the seat. "What?"

"Sorry I took your uh," he hesitated a bit, "first kiss."

"I didn't mind," she turned red. She had meant that in her thoughts. 'Damn it!'

Miroku grinned, "You didn't?"

"It would've been better if you didn't, though," she replied quickly.

The car stopped in front of the small house in which Sango lived. She got out of the car and muttered 'thanks' as she closed it.

In the car, Miroku snapped his fingers. "She liked it!"

"Don't get any ideas, pervert!" Sango yelled over her shoulder.

"Eheh," Miroku scratched his cheek and sweatdropped.

The telephone's ring echoed in Sango's ear.

"Hello?" she grumbled, sitting up in her bed as she listened to the voice. The time read 11:45 AM.

"Sango-chan, meet at the ice cream parlor near the Tokyo Mall, okay? 12:00 sharp!"

Sango inwardly moaned. Her bruises were getting better, but her head was still a bit dizzy. "Okay," she replied, forcing herself out of bed.

'Kagome is too cheery,' she thought in her mind and rummaged through her closet.

She decided on a sleeveless white shirt, matching along with black jeans. She wrapped three chain necklaces below her choker, and placed her hair up.

"I'm going punk, or is it just me?" she muttered and slipped on black sneakers. "Oh well, I like the look anyhow."

When Sango parked, she saw Kagome there with three vacant seats outside.

She waved, "Kagome!"

Kagome slid back her seat and greeted her, taking her wrist to the line where Inuyasha and Miroku were. Each held two cones with chocolate ice cream.

"Here," Inuyasha handed Kagome one, and slipped his arm around her.

Miroku did the same, minus the arm part.

"It's melting already. . ." Sango murmured. A tiny line of chocolate had slid down and stained her shirt before she could lick.

He handed her his ice cream and came back with a few napkins. "Here, then."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared with big eyes, blinking, and sweatdropping.

'Miroku can't act gentlemen-like, can he,' Kagome sighed.

Sango twitched, then 'accidentally' knocked the ice cream against his cheek when she handed his cone back. "Here!"

"Hey!" he said with an eye closed.

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered, grabbing an empty napkin holder, then threw it at the back of his head.

Unfortunately, the impact had caused Miroku knock his ice cream on Sango's shirt.

Kagome stepped on Inuyasha's foot.

"What was that for?!" the black-haired boy growled.

"You didn't have to throw the napkin holder at him!" she whispered harshly, but placed her ice cream against his face and stuck her tongue out.

His tongue licked the chocolate flavor, a smile placing his lips. "Ice cream fight!"

Kids around chattered, then began throwing their ice cream at each other.

Sango ducked under the table, avoiding the attacks, and Miroku followed along.

"Hehe," she smiled mischievously, and dumped her own cone on top of his head.

After the employers settled the fight, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out with ice cream all over them, Sango with a stained shirt and Miroku with a sticky hair.

"That was fun," Inuyasha smiled, earning glares from everyone. "Let's do it again sometime."

Bluefuzzyelf- LOL. :: Snaps fingers :: Reminds me of. . .weird people. XD

Kyosnekozukigirl- Hn. . .Is Kyo from Fruits Basket?

Soli-chan- Yes, I'm surprised I updated the previous chapter early. . .Hehe.

Venus Smurf- I'm glad you liked it! I'm no so good with humor though. . .

Pensquared- Of course. . .Miroku always gets slapped a lot! Haha!

Katy- I know, it IS a big improvement. But if he gropes her, she might not want to pretend anymore.

Lil-Strange-Person- I like #2, too! I wouldn't want to let Sango get hit by a car! ;_;

Story Weaver1- Weee! Attack of the evil cliffly! Kinda sounds like Attack of the Clones. . .o.O

Garnet Tribal 03- Hehe, Sango didn't mind the kiss. . .^.~ Yeah, driving drunk is never good. . .XD

RavenShadow- ^^ Thanks for reviewing! I hope I made this chapter kinda kawaii with the ice cream fight.

LivEvil- I'm glad I portrayed Yui as a bitch. . .LOL, I don't have much patience either, hee hee.

Hn, I hoped you liked this chapter. . .^^!


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

Kagome and Sango headed to World History class together. It had been a two weeks since the party. Yui had been suspended for drinking and driving, along with four other students.

"Anything interesting lately?"

"Life's been boring," she lied.

"Well, you've been holding the girls back from Miroku, at least," Kagome joked.

Inuyasha leaned against the door outside for Kagome while Miroku inside with three seats reserved. Sango sat next to him, and Kagome and Inuyasha in front of them. Sango was about to write notes until her lead snapped.

A girl had entered class, not one she liked, either.

"Yui, I see you've returned," the teacher says, having a different view of her thanks to her suspension.

"I see she hasn't changed a bit, either," Sango muttered, noting her rather short uniform skirt.

Yui's eyes fixed on Sango, and then to Miroku. She walked gracefully and sat on the other side of Miroku.

Miroku heeded no attention to her, much to her disappointment. He kept his mind occupied in his notebook.

_It's wonderful to meet a person like you,_

_You're just my friend._

_But maybe. . ._

_It shouldn't go in that direction. . ._

"Miroku, is there anything you want to share with us? Your writing seems to be more important than the lecture."

"Uh, no ma'am," he smiled innocently. The teacher rolled her eyes and continued with talk.

"You seemed dazed out," Sango stated as she walked with Miroku to lunch. Her hand was in his.

You know, pretending.

"Oh, my thoughts we just occupied," he replied. "Oh yeah."

He opened his locker and pulled out a bouquet of roses for her.

 "Wow," her eyes widened at the sight, and heard tears from girls who were watching. "You didn't have to," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled.

She winked at him, "Anyway, hope you'll be ready for the Halloween Party. Did you hear what Kagome was going to have Inuyasha wear?"

He shook his head, and grinned at Sango's wicked smile.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered the plan in his ear.

"You're gonna make me wear WHAT at the dance?" Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

"Please, it'll look cute. . .!"

"You expect me to ear an oversized kimono, make my hair a silver color. . .and WHAT?!"

"What? You could be a dog demon. . .Inu does mean dog. . .And dogs have ears. . ."

His eye twitched. "And what're you going to be, a cat demon?"

She shook her head a smiled, "A priestess from the Warring States Era!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground at her statement. "A priestess?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's the most ---"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it!" Kagome stormed off.

"Wait, come back!" Inuyasha ran after.

Sango changed after school. She, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were going to go to the carnival. 

"Love and peace," Sango did a victory sign when Kagome ran over. She had a tied-dye shirt on with jeans.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had a little argument with Inuyasha earlier," Kagome panted. She fixed her hair and made her attire of a yellow sundress and a jean jacket look more sophisticated.

"Miroku brought roses for me," Sango said a bit shyly.

"You really don't feel any affection for him?"

"I. . .have reasons. . ." Sango shifted uncomfortably. "But. . .I guess I sort of like him. . ."

"Hello," Miroku greeted, making Sango change the subject quickly.

Both of them walked together after Miroku had caught up. Kagome bothered not to wait for her boyfriend.

"Kagome, I tried to say sorry!" Miroku heard over the crowd. His black hair was flailing up and down trying to wave for Kagome's attention.

"What exactly happened?" Miroku questioned, curious.

Kagome growled, "He didn't concur on my suggestions."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"You know," Sango said with a grin, "You two should really work things out. . ."

It must've been coincidence they were in front of the Ferris wheel ride. Sango shoved both of them into a cart alone.

"Sango!" Kagome glared, as the door was shut closed and the wheel turned.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure by the time they're done, it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Miroku eyed Yui coming towards them, and shuffled Sango on the ride as well.

There was an awkward silence and both looked out the window.

"Hey, Miroku. . ." She looked at him.

"Hm?"

"You know how to said you rarely see your mother?"

"Yeah?"

Sango glanced away. "What's it like when you do see her?"

"Well, we talk about school and stuff. By then she'll probably have to leave for working again."

"I see," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. She decided to change the subject. "Miroku, how long will this last?"

"Well, the ride's almost over," he said, trying to hide his sadness.

"No, I meant. . .the pretend thing."

"Oh," he looked out the window and avoided her eyes. "I don't know."

"You never know," she pointed out.

"I'll let you know at the Halloween Dance."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

'If I can keep it deep inside me. . .' he thought to himself, 'Then I won't be able to talk about it. Not just because of who she is, and who I am. . .'

"Fine, I'll wear the damn dog ears!" he heard Inuyasha yell from the other cart. It was shaking with Inuyasha's rage and Kagome's victory.

"Secret," Miroku smiled at her confused look.

'Mother. . .why did you have to return now? When things were going fine?' Sango thought, returning both of them into the void of silence.

Her fingers clutched together nervously, but Miroku failed to notice as he too was buried in his thoughts.

'The Halloween Dance. . .' his heart raced, 'is when I want to make it real.'

Three-Letter-Word- Of course! Ice cream fights are always interesting! Yet sticky. . .

Icecream0626- Oh that's true. . .Hn, I should've made Miroku grope her. . .oh well! Lol. Thanks for reviewing all my fics, btw. I really appreciate it even though they aren't good. ^^

Aamalie- Eek. Whenever I get on the computer, my eyes really hurt, so I can't really read fics. I want to see your Hershey 'n Kisses fight. XD Oh yes. . .it would've been Sango's first kiss anyway. . .Haha.

Crimson Eyed Angel- LoL. Ice cream fight! But I know you love ice cream too much to let it go. . .XD!

Soli-chan- Ahh, sorry I didn't explain so well. So Sango was about to be hit, but Miroku pushed her out of the way, and he landed on top of her, with his hands against the ground. She landed on the side therefore hitting her side forehead and her sides were bruised. . .does that make more sense? x_X;;

Bluefuzzyelf- Hahaha. I wish I could start one. . .I think there was a food fight at our school once. O.o;;

Kyosnekozukigirl- Kyo's cool. Yuki just scares the crap outta me. X_x;; I love Hatsuharu. . .!

RavenShadow- Of course Miroku will charm Sango somehow. . .^^ Wait till the Halloween Dance. . .

StoryWeaver1- LoL. ^_~

Ladyofthedragons1- I want to try an ice cream fight. . .but I'm afraid I'll get sticky. . .

LivEvil- I concur. Oops, sorry, I didn't notice it'd be too short. I think this one is too, but I don't have time nowadays. :\ Damn you, marching band! :: Shakes fist ::  And I just got myself into Full Orchestra from 7:00 – 9:00 --;; And so many fics to write. . .

So, did you guys understand the ending? He meant he was gonna ask Sango to make the commitment real. And not pretend, because, well, our favorite hentai has fallen for her! Sorry, it's kinda fast. . .but I couldn't think of anything else to write about, plus I'm in a rush, so jaa ne! Please R + R!


	7. Chapter 07

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

"Mother, why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, that's all," her mother replied as she washed the dishes.

Sango was sitting on the center of the stairs. It felt like she was imprisoned by the bars, but kept watch on her mother in the kitchen.

"Are you going to leave again?"

Her mother didn't respond.

"I saw your grades. . ."

'Damn, she always changes the subject on me. . .' Sango frowned.

"They're mediocre, and I'd like you to do better, Sango," her mother said calmly. "Your closet's a mess, you party too much. I want you to focus more on your studies. . .so I wish you wouldn't leave the house for now."

"In other words. . .I'm grounded," the girl summarized dully. "How am I going to see my friends?"

"School."

'The Halloween Dance. . .' the thought crossed her mind. 'I've been looking forward to it. How am I supposed to see him if I can only go to school?'

"You should go to sleep now," her mother called.

Sango left with pleasure and locked her door.

"Mother, the way you left me means I can't rely on anyone. . .only myself," she told herself. "And if that's the case. . .I'll have to sneak out on my own."

"You mean. . .your mother came back?" Kagome whispered to Sango in the library. She stared and did her homework diligently.

"Yeah, she grounded me due to," she then mocked her mothers voice, "mediocre averages."

"But Sango, what about the party?"

"I'll find a way," she glanced at her.

"You'll get in trouble for sneaking out," Kagome hissed.

She laughed quietly, "Am I that easy to figure out?"

'Miroku can't ask her if she doesn't go. . .' Kagome thought.

The girl waved her hands in front of Kagome's face. "Don't worry Kagome, I can do this. I've lived six years without her."

"But. . ."

"No, Kagome."

"But. . .!"

"Don't worry!"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but promise me you won't deceive her anymore after that dance."

"I promise," Sango said shyly as she crossed her fingers under the table.

The rain poured after school. Sango leaned against the wall to keep herself dry.

"Great. . ." she stated sarcastically. "This is what I get for not having a car. . ."

She winced as lightning cracked. The storm wasn't too serious, at least.

Reluctantly, she took a step and walked through the water droplets. Her hair began to soak, and her body felt cold as a wind brushed by her. Then, the rain suddenly stopped above her.

"Eh. . .?"

"Thought you needed some help," Miroku's voice soothed. He held an umbrella over her head. "What're you doing walking in the rain like that?"

"I don't have a car," she coughed, "Nor does a bus go through my area."

"My house is nearby," Miroku said, taking her hand, "I'll get you dried up. I'll drive you home afterwards."

"You walk to school?"

"Yeah, no point wasting gas if the school's five minutes away, right?"

The blankets Miroku had given her neatly warmed Sango. Her hair dried a bit after using a towel, and in the kitchen, Miroku fixed hot chocolate. This was the first time she had been to his house. He lived comfortably in an averaged sized house, not much bigger than hers.

"Here," he placed the cup on the table and sat next to her.

Being next to him made her cheeks warm, and little did she know she was doing the same to him.

"Miroku, what are you going to wear at the dance?" she tried to make conversation.

"I found some robes in the attic," he said a bit embarrassed, "I'd thought I'd go as a monk with this staff I found."

The girl laughed and moved the blankets away from her. "I'm going as a demon slayer, don't ask how I'll do it."

He slipped an arm around her waist, her head against his chest.

"Is this still pretend? Cause I don't believe your fan club would spy on us on a rainy day."

"Maybe," he teased.

She felt his heart beating fast. Maybe it was always like that? Kids with quick pulse rates tend to have fast metabolism. . .

'You like the think scientifically, don't you,' her conscious said.

'You again,' she seethed.

'Nice to know I'm welcome. Just get it through your head that you like him,' it said.

'It's all pretend,' she defied.

'That's what you think.'

"Wha?" Sango felt something on her --- "Hentai!" She smacked him into the other chair.

Well, no need to explain. At least it wasn't through the window.

"You're late," Sango's mother sipped her tea as the girl walked in.

"It was raining, not like I can get home easily. I had a friend drive me back."

"It took her an hour?"

'I shouldn't mention it's a guy. . .'

"Yeah, she needed to pick up some stuff first. Urgent errands."

Sango headed up to her room and locked the door again. Tomorrow would be the Halloween Dance. She had to plan her escape.

"I'll stick this small board under the window so I can open it. . ." She inspected that she could reach the tree outside her room. Closing the window would lock it automatically, but the board would take care of that. Her room would be locked anyway, and she was sure her mother never checked on her. If she did, she would be in a 'deep sleep' and wouldn't be able to hear her. "Perfect."

Sango crept into her bed, smiling as she thought of the dance tomorrow.

Inuyasha twitched. "What the hell did you get me?"

"What?" Kagome smiled innocently. Miroku chuckled behind her.

He was already wearing his oversized red kimono, and Kagome spent the whole day dyeing his hair silver. His dog-ears bothered him.

"Why do they move when someone talks?"

"Observe," Kagome cleared her throat and the three went quiet. She clapped her hands once.

The dog-ears twitched.

Clap.

Twitch.

Clap, clap.

Twitch, twitch.

Clap, clap, clap.

Twitch, twitch, twitch.

Cla---

"I think I get it now," Inuyasha growled.

"Hehe," Kagome giggled. "I'm sure Sango will be late, I heard she had some things to do before."

'Hope she doesn't get in trouble. . .'

"Ahh, I see," Miroku held his staff on his side. "Well, you look nice, Kagome."

She twirled in her priestess outfit, her hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She hugged Inuyasha's arm. "Let's go."

Sango looked at her reflection. A tight black outfit with pink pads on her elbows, shoulders, and knees. A pink cloth was wrapped around her waist holding a sheath with no real sword, of course. Her hair was tied up and she had red eyeliner.

"Oh well, who knows what demon slayers looked like?" she shrugged at herself and moved to the window.

Sango took a deep breath and she began to climb out the window.

"Okay, here we go."

Kyosnekozukigirl- Yeah. . .I first thought Yuki was a girl when I first saw him. . .LOL.

Bluefuzzyelf- Oooh. Llma dance. . .how's that go?

Soli-chan- Lol. ^^;; I hope you understand it.

Aamalie- Eek. You print the fics out? Waste of ink! Ahhh!

LivEvil- How fast do you consider 'fast updates'? Five days or so?

Queenizzay- ^_^ Thanks!

Three-Letter-Word- Girls do have power over their boyfriends. . .that's why girls rule! Mwahaha!

Lunatic Pandora1- ;_; Sorry, I dunno. . .on Word it's like, five pages, and I don't think that's short. . .Gomen-nasai!

Pensquared- Yeah yeah! Halloween chapter will be next. . .!

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Hn? Miroku and Sango are. . .rather, WILL be together in the show. In fact, in Vol 30. . .he. . .:: Coughs :: Never mind, I won't spoil anything.

Ladyofthedragons1- Really? Eee, ice cream fight! ^^

Rain angst- Thanks! :D

Icecream0626- Haha. I never noticed "Love and Peace" was from Trigun. Well, I mean, I did know, but I didn't mean to use it there. Just thinkin' hippy style for Sango. Lol.

^_^ I'd be really happy if I got over 100 reviews before I reach chapter 10. . .If I do have a chapter 10, actually. . .oO;;


	8. Chapter 08

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

Sango hid behind a bush, staring at the house in front of her.

"I made it," she told herself, sighing. When she got up, she felt something brush against her leg.

"Meow?"

'Where is she?' Kagome wondered. She hoped her mother hadn't caught her. Who knows what she would've done to her? But what really worried her was Yui.

She was sucking up to Miroku again, thanks to the fact that Sango wasn't present.

"Your girlfriend stood you up, she doesn't deserve someone like you," Yui said, as if she cared.

Her arms embraced the taller boy, but he didn't embrace back. He was consumed too deep in his thoughts.

'Sango, where are you?' He hoped she didn't really leave him.

Someone coughed from behind, "I'm sorry, you seem to hugging my boyfriend. . ."

Yui instinctively pulled away from him, staring at the other girl. Her eyes focused at Sango, whom, with her outfit, looked deadly as an assassin because of the fake katana.

"You're the one who stood him up," she stated, crossing her arms.

Sango chuckled, "What're you going to do, curse me?" She waved her arms mockingly at Yui's witch outfit.

The girl merely frowned back, then left the crowd again.

"I'm surprised the girl's mother let her come," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You came," Miroku smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it, I've been looking forward to it anyway," she smiled back, oblivious to Inuyasha's comment.

Something furry pounced on her head. "Meow!"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, "What in the world is that?"

"Oh. . .Yeah. . ." Sango's face flustered. I found it outside behind the bushes."

"What were you doing in the bushes?"

"I just heard something," she replied.

Inuyasha coughed, "Right."

Kagome's smiled seemed to read 'Yeah, he knows you snuck out', when Sango glanced at her.

Instead of talking about it, she merely blinked in confusion and pointed at Inuyasha. "Why do his ears twitch to the music?"

"Oh, you see --" Kagome began to start, unnoticing Inuyasha's deadly glare. Miroku caught it, however.

Miroku cut her off. "So you're a demon slayer."

Sango nodded as the cat purred in her arms.

'I'll name you Kirara when I get home,' she decided.

"Don't wander too far. . ." she called as Kirara went to explore the back of the school.

Miroku's hands grabbed hers as they moved to the beat. She laughed as he twirled her. Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's chest as the two danced next to them.

"Seems you've taken dancing more to a liking, eh, Miroku?"

"It's because of you, Sango," he replied.

She tried to hide her blush.

It didn't work so well.

"Argh, we need to get rid of that girl!" Yui cried, "I nearly had him in my hands this time!"

"He didn't really embrace you back. . ." Liza mumbled.

Nori, on the other hand, comforted the whining girl. "Don't worry, we'll get her somehow!"

'Yeah, right, you just want to keep your popularity. . .' Liza sighed.

Yui sniffled. "Thanks Nori, you're a good friend. Liza. . .lighten up, would you?"

The blue hair girl frowned. "What?"

"Well you know, you're not, like, being very, supportive," Liza offered.

The girl sweatdropped; to imagine she had dyed her hair with these girls. She wanted to go back to her natural black hair color. She didn't understand why Nori thought green and blue hair was cool. Yui wasn't brave enough to do it.

"I'm going to follow them. . ." Yui said as she slid back into the crowd.

"She's very good at that," Liza shook her head.

Miroku grasped Sango's wrist and dragged her into the courtyard. The staff in his other hand clicked against one another and formed a slight ringing noise.

"Miroku. . .where are you taking me? Don't you want to dance?"

"More important things," he merely said and dragged her to a corner.

"What's up?" she tilted her head and looked at the raven-haired boy.

'Okay, how should I do this? I should've planned it!' he cursed in his head.

"Uh?" Sango's faced turned red, for however many times previously, as Miroku's hands placed on her shoulders.

Her heart beated fast; the recollection of him kissing her came through her mind.

'Is he going to do it again?'

"Miroku. . .?" she trembled a bit, "Something wrong?"

'I'm scaring her now,' he smirked disapprovingly at himself. 'Oh, what the hell. . .'

He leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes were already widened, but slowly they fluttered closed. His tongue brushed her lips and she slowly let him taste her. Sango's arms reached around his neck, his hands around her waist.

It was a moment to savor.

"They're kissing!" Kagome nearly squealed behind the tree.

"What, again?" Inuyasha leaned against the tree and folded his arms. "They did it at the last dance, too. What is up with them?"

Kagome's eyes had hearts in them, Inuyasha's stepped back a bit.

"It's so romantic!"

"Feh," he muttered, getting annoyed at his ears that itched every syllable Kagome made. "Can I take these off yet?"

"No," Kagome readjusted her ponytail. "I think it's very cute."

"Well, I don't!"

"Don't yell!" she whispered rashly. "They'll hear us."

She grabbed his wrist and took him through the crowd, and then into the open area in front of the school.

"Very sneaky, I'm sure they didn't hear you," he rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Inuyasha, **sit** down and control yourself!"

The 'sit' had such a great impact; his ears flopped down and brought him down with them.

"Oof!" Inuyasha hit concrete, no thanks to Kagome. He trembled as he slowly got up. "Kagome. . ." he growled.

"Uhh. . .look! Sesshoumaru's here, too!"

Inuyasha snapped up and looked around. "Where?!"

When he turned to look back at Kagome, she had already disappeared. "Hey, get back here, wench!"

"Meow?"

Sango pulled away as Miroku's hands stilled gripped her arms, preventing her from tripping over Kirara.

"Sango. . ."

She cupped a hand over her mouth, trying hard not to blush or in the process, smile really big. ". . .Miroku," she muffled. "What was that for?"

His violet eyes focus on the ground, and then scroll up to her face. "I want to make it real. . .let's not pretend anymore. How about it, Sango?"

'For real?' she thought. 'Do I really want that?'

"I don't know. . .I mean. . .I need to think about it, Miroku. . ." she clutched her fingers nervously and walked away from the boy. 'What's wrong with me?'

His heart twisted. It wasn't the answer he had expected. She was supposed to say 'yes!' That's how all stories go. It's supposed to end happily ever after.

Right?

Zephor- Hai! Well, Kagome doesn't exactly dress as a priestess in the show. . .but that's otay! ^^

Bluefuzzyelf- Lol. Almost like the banana dance we do at school!

Katy- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Ladyofthedragons1- ^^ I'll try and update when I can. And really. . .? Did you leave something off in the review? Maybe ish just me. Oo;

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Whoo, you're pen name's like a tongue twister! I have 100 reviews! That's for contributing! You're one of the people who have made me a happy cookie! Actually, Sango's mom is like my mom. . .but waaay more calmer. Asian parents tend to be really strict. I'm sorry I got 2 B's! ;_;

Queenizzay- Lol. Of course she'll make it. . .How could they kiss then? Mwahah! ^^

Rain angst- Yeah, I like cliffhangers to torture reviewers. I mean. I like them in my story but I don't like reading them. . .x.x;

Kyosnekozukigirl- ^^ Yeah, I'm happy I thought of the idea with the ears. I thought it'd be cute. Kyo's cute! But Haru-kun is cute. XP!!

LivEvil- Hn. . .I don't know if my story will reach 10. Well, maybe since I ended this chapter sort angsty. I'll update if you update your YYH fic, ``Entangling and Unraveling``. . .I really like! Read my newest YYH fic. . .please?

Pensquared- Yay! Dog ears rule! Actually, our school has a dress up theme each Friday, there's a Halloween one. . .I think I'll be a gothic kitty. XD

Icecream0626- :O You never get caught? Bad girl. . .

Aamalie- Really? Ten pages? WOW. I can't stand long chapters like that. I usually make my maximum like five or six as to not bore the readers. Which story is it? There was fluff in this story. . .sorta. You like? Lol.

Lil-strange-person- Sure thing, here's the chapter! I'm a lil strange person too! oO;;

Fire of ice- Haha, I just like to know I'm getting better at writing Inuyasha stories. . .100 reviews EXACTLY. I'm so happy! Thanks!

StoryWeaver1- Hnn. . .maybe I will have a chapter 10. Ideas will be gladly taken into consideration!

RavenShadow- Halloween brought about lots of things. . .too bad it didn't end the way I thought it would. . .Hehe.

I know, the ending was sorta weird. I was gonna have Sango say "yes!" but. . .uhhh. . .yeah. Lol. :: Ducks the trash thrown at her ::

By the way, if you're a Yu Yu Hakusho fan! Read my new fic, ``Angels in Disguise``. . .Charlie's Angel based, but YYH style~ Wee!


	9. Chapter 09

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

"Sango-chan! Where are you going?" Kagome ran to her friend, but stopped abruptly at her reply.

"No, Kagome, I need to be alone."

"Sango. . .?" the girl titled her head, worried. "What happened back there?"

"She said 'no'."

Miroku looked up to see Yui standing there, leaning casually against a tree with her arms crossed. Her eyes were closed in a sign of victory.

"Told you, you don't deserve her. I mean, she didn't even accept your offer, what kind of girl is that?"

"She just needs time to think," Miroku replied calmly.

In truth, he really meant that to himself.

What went wrong? Why didn't she say 'yes'?

"I have to go," he said, leaving in search of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hm," Yui smirked, opening one eye. "I'll get you, Miroku-kun. No matter what it takes."

"What the hell was I doing back there?" Sango said her thoughts out loud as Kirara lied on her head. Furiously, she began to climb up the tree.

"Meeow. . ."

Sango slipped the window open, and walked quietly into her room. She turned on her light dimly and sat on her bed.

'I'm not the type to be with a guy. . .it's not my thing. . .I'm mean, I like him and all, but it doesn't feel right. . .'

Kagome turned around to see Miroku heading their way. 

"Miroku! What happened?"

"It's a long story. . ." he scratched the back of his head. "She didn't say 'yes'. . ."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "What, did you grope her or something?"

"SIT down, Inuyasha."

Miroku winced as he watched Inuyasha thump into the ground. Poking him with his foot, he seemed to be unconscious.

"Where did you get those ears, anyway?"

"That doesn't matter right now. . ." Kagome glanced away. "What about Sango?"

"I asked her. . .and she seemed really nervous when I asked her the question."

"But you two were kissing just fine!"

He sweatdropped, "No wonder I heard giggling somewhere. . ."

Sango hid herself underneath the covers. Her face turned red as she recollected the kiss.

It felt so right.

"No, I said before that I wouldn't have a boyfriend, they're worthless, I should know that."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow about it," she stated, drifting off into slumber, her fingers placed over her still-warm lips.

The next day, Miroku found a note in his locker.

_Miroku, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Please meet me in the courtyard during lunch. I changed my mind._

_-Sango-_

The boy nearly jumped as his locker slammed shut.

"What might that be?" Yui questioned.

He quickly stuffed it in his pocket, "Nothing important."

She rolled her eyes, "Right." She hugged him quickly as the bell rung. "I'll see you at lunch then!"

"Yeah, right," he mumbled. He hated that she was acting as if she were his girlfriend. Where was Sango?

'At least she changed her mind. . .that made me happy. . .'__

"Class? Do you know how to bring magnetism back into a magnet?" The teacher shuffled with equipment in the back of the class.

"Whack is across Yui's head," Sango muttered, having Kagome giggle next to her.

The rest of the period dragged by. Sango just wanted to have lunch to get a chance to talk to Miroku.

When the bell rung, Sango nearly threw a fit when Nori pulled her over to help.

"Sango? Can you help me? I don't understand this. . ."

"The instructions were on the board," she replied flatly. The girl waved and allowed Kagome to leave before her.

The now black-haired girl (the dye wore off) sweatdropped, "Well, actually, I didn't get a chance to copy it. Do you mind if I borrow it? I know you have really neat handwriting. . ."

Her hands drew out her notebook from her backpack, "Fine, but give it back, okay?"

"Duh," the girl rolled her eyes. "But anyway, it'll be really quick. Meet me in the courtyard, this'll only take five minutes."

"Hehe," Nori smirked as she gathered her books.

Miroku waited outside patiently. His heart beated fast.

"Calm Miroku, calm. . ."

Sango dropped her lunch next to Kagome's, and left her backpack on the table.

"Sango, I'm so happy you changed your mind!" Kagome gushed. Inuyasha gagged in the background. "Anyway, Miroku's in the courtyard."

"What are you talking about?" the girls arched a brow, and then shook her head. "Tell me later, I gotta pick up something."

Inuyasha blinked. "I don't have a good feeling about this. . ."

Miroku felt hands placed over his eyes.

"Hey," he said, chuckling, and turned around. With his eyes still shut he allowed himself to be kiss; his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

But something felt wrong.

The kiss was. . .different. He opened his eyes at Sango.

Only, it wasn't Sango. It was Yui.

"Hey," she replied seductively.

It couldn't get any worse than that. He actually kissed her!

But it did.

Behind, there Sango was, stopped dead in her tracks.

Icecream0626- Yeah, Sango SHOULD'VE said yes. . .but. . .err. . .that would be too likely, wouldn't it? ;D

Lil-strange-person- I'm pretty strange. LOL. You named your cat COW?

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Lol, nope, she didn't, and yet it gets much worse. Ehehe. ^^;;

Rain angst- Cliffhangers! O

Katy- I love getting reviews! ^_^ Especially from nice people! I ain't gonna answer that question, you gotta keep reading. Mwahahah!

Ryuki Forever- I'm glad you liked it!

Zephor- Yay! Drama! Something I'm not every good at writing. ~.~;;

Kyosnekozukigirl- I know! Anime guys should be real. Even though they aren't that realistic in Anime. . .since guys really aren't like that. --;; Did the part with Momiji (sp?) make you cry? When his mom abandoned him? I'm random, sorry, it made me cry. . .;____;

Ladyofthedragons1- Hehe, I wonder what Sango's answer WOULD be after seeing that scene.

Pensquared- Nope, I don't' know where to buy dog ears. . .try Target or Linen and Things. Oo;; I still need cat ears. ~.~;;

Taijiya-sango88- Hmm, I try to update in less than a week. . .but. . .I don't have time. . .;_;

StoryWeaver1- I know! I don't even remember why I didn't let her say yes that night. ~.~; But I guess it works out in the end.

LivEvil- Hehe, thanks for the comments! I love your fic when it's humorous! But you can add seriousness in it too! I update, now you have to! By the way, I was just watching Cartoon Network (Saturday night), and they're showing YYH again!

Lunatic Pandora1- Ack! I'm sorry! What do you consider not short? Actually, this is uhh. . .six pages long ;; Eck! :: Hides away from rabid Sesshoumaru ::

I'm so tired, so I'll stop it there. I didn't get to use the whole song as intended, but. . .Oh well. That song was so stuck in my head during my test. Argh. ;;


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

"Hurts, right?" Yui licked her thumb and placed it at her side, making a sizzling sound between her teeth. "Just like you're burning."

"Sango, it's not what is seems," Miroku held his hands out defensively. "I thought Yui was you, because of that note in my locker, so ---"

She replied quietly, "I never wrote a note."

Yui giggled. "Miroku, I know it looks bad, but I know you two are only pretending, so why does she matter so much? Any girl would kill to have you, and she's not one of them."

'Because I like her. . .' Miroku replied in his mind. What could he do to Yui? She was a girl, and she'd probably take the blame on Sango if he yelled at her. 'How infuriating. . .'

He snapped back to reality, Sango had suddenly appeared next to him, facing the opposite direction. His eyes widened at Yui on the ground. 'When did that happen?'

"Ugh! You stained my clothes!" Yui pried at her dress attempting to remove the dirt on her skirt. "How dare you!"

"I dare," Sango said, crossing her arms lazily around her waist. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Miroku blinked, "Wow. Uh. . .Sango, are you alright?"

"I understand how you were easily deceived," she replied, glancing at him a little. "Don't worry about it. I know she's just trying to tick me off. It worked, how unfortunate for her."

"Ah! My make-up's all smudged, too!" Yui felt her face, wiping the mud away. "Where's Nori? She always has a mirror. . ."

"Blah blah blah. . ." Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku was astonished. He'd never seen Sango so irritated. Not even when he kissed her the first time!

'I supposed I should take that as a good thing,' he concluded.

"Mirrors don't talk, and lucky for you they don't laugh," Sango smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl got off the ground, posing a possible 'threat'. 'How dare she! Shoving me into the mud! No warning, either!'

"Yui. . .you're covered in mud. . ." Nori had just walked into the scene, along with Liza at her side.

Abruptly she pointed at Sango. "She pushed me in! It ruins my beautiful complexion!"

"I guess it's okay to lie to yourself once in a while. . ." Sango covered her mouth and began to giggle.

Miroku, too, covered his mouth. 'Sango's so cute this way. . .'

Sango moved her head back slightly to avoid her notebook being thrown to her head. Nori fumed at her nuisance and was more annoyed when Sango had actually caught the book.

"Yui. . .let's get you fixed up," Liza offered. 

"No, duh," Yui glared at her and then ran off into the bathroom.

The other two sent glares before leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

"Bye. . .Hope I never see you again. . ." the girl called after. "Yeah, doubt that'll ever happen but you know."

"Sango, I didn't think you would do that to her," Miroku smiled a little. "It was amusing."

A blush crept up her cheeks. "Well, yes. . .They got to me. How sad."

"I thought it was kind of cute," Miroku smile got wider at her redder cheeks.

"Next time, just be careful. . ." she placed on a serious face, "unless you liked the kiss?"

His violet eyes softened. "You're jealous."

"What? No, I'm not!" She glanced away. "After you told me about the note, I figured everything afterward. If you hadn't, I probably would've run off."

She gasped feeling herself in his embrace.

"I'm happy I didn't lose you."

She heard his heart beating. It was casual, not nervous at all.

"Miroku. . ." she whispered.

Immediately, the hairs on the back of her next snapped up.

"Pervert!" Sango smacked a nicely red handprint on his cheek, flinging him into the cafeteria wall.

"Sango, where were you?" Kagome moved her backpack from Sango's seat, "Lunch is nearly over."

"Yeah, and where's that damn idiot?"

"I had a few interferences on the way back. . .Miroku's still unconscious, Inuyasha," she sat down and opened her notebook.

"Oh boy," he rolled his eyes. He sat up straight as the principal walked towards them.

"Sango, I need to speak with you," the principal said.

"Is something wrong?" Sango slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I'm afraid you've cause a few problems with your classmates. . ." she replied evenly.

Kagome looked worried when Sango left. "I wondered what happened."

"Probably something with Yui," Inuyasha, too, was concerned.

"She shoved me into the mud," Yui said, looking as innocent as possible. "And look, blood!" she pointed to the red stain below her lips.

"That's your lipstick. . ." Sango face faulted.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Calm down, Miss Ichimu," the principal sweatdropped.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "You did a lot of things. Believe me Ms. Hinata, there are barely any injuries on her!"

"That's still no right to push someone."

"I didn't do anything bad, I'm an angel!" Yui say up straight and smiled innocently.

'Does she really think she can get away with that? She got drunk at a party. . .'

Ms. Hinata sighed, getting out a slip of paper. "I'm sorry Sango, but I will have to give you Saturday detention."

"Because she's playing angel? I don't suppose her horns are just there to hold up the halo, is it?" the girl crossed her arms.

"Your mother will have to sign this," the principal handed the paper. "Believe me, arguing can only make your punishment worse."

"Does it have to be Saturday?" Sango's thought sparked something. "There's a soccer game on Saturday!"

"It'll only be two hours, I'm sure you'll make it in time."

She cracked her knuckles. That would be when she would get back at Yui. Gym was learning soccer now, and she knew how much Yui hated sweating. It would only be a matter of time.

Sango took the paper and left the room, allowing Yui to have a satisfying smile of victory.

Only for now, that is.

'She can be a angelic devil, but I'm a devilish angel. And we all know how dangerous they can be. . .that girl will pay.'

"Sango did WHAT?!"

"Keep yelling Kagome, I'm not sure the kids in the back of the room heard you," Miroku shushed.

"We did!" someone called.

Miroku and Kagome fell of their chairs. Inuyasha blinked with a question mark floating above his head.

"Sango pushed her into the mud. . .just like that?" Kagome said returning to her calm composure.

Miroku closed his eyes and nodded, crossing his arms.

"She's finally cracked. Feh."

"Class, we have a new student."

The three turned their attention to the front. A girl who was quite pale entered. Miroku noticed Inuyasha beginning to pale himself.

"Her name is Kikyo."

Her chocolate eyes brought down on Kagome, and then to Inuyasha.

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered, his fingers twitching.

"Do you know who that is?" Miroku whispered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha placed his hand next to his mouth and whispered so Kagome wouldn't hear. "My ex-girlfriend."

Aamalie- Yeah I know. . .why did I let him get kissed? Oh well, Sango kicked her ass. . .sorta. I would've made it more violent but y'know. . .;;

Ladyofthedragons1- LoL. ^^; I make Yui so hateful don't I?

Katy- Thanks!

Zero27- ^^ It's okay that you haven't reviewed, I probably won't be updating for a while.

Lil-strange-person- Haha, does your cat respond to "Cow" anyway?

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Yeah. . .I have to have Sango kick Yui's ass sometime. .

Lunatic Pandora- oO;; Wow, twenty pages is a lot! Ah! You're feeding Sesshy Rin-shaped cookies? That mean you no like Rin? I was starting on a Rin x Sesshy fic actually. . .

Taijiya-sango88- Everyone hates Yui. . .lmao.

Kinkay-Vixen- I know! So wrong! I'm so despicable.

Icecream0626- That's what you'd think Sango would do. . .but I made her fight instead. :: Insert halo here ::

Skye Silvereye- Thanks for reviewing!

Pensquared- You searched dog ears? I found cat ears at Target for $5! That fuzzy insignificant thing! ;; I bout a thing one with a cat on it. . .I'll just be a witch for Halloween.

Kyosnekozukigirl- Haha. Yeah, they really should continue the series, the ending was confuzzling. I showed my cousin the epics, and the story with Hatori's past made her cry. . .me, too (again --;;) and now my favorite character is Hatori. . .lmao.

LivEvil- Hn. . .I live in central time, so it shows here at 11:30 PM. . .they started from the beginning though. But I see the DVDs with the new epics with Yoko in it! :: Drool :: And Hiei's battle with Bui! :: Drools more ::

Soli-chan- That's it dear, take your anger out on Yui. . .:: Slowly sneaks away ::

Yeah. . .I'm evil. Haha. A lot of stressing stuff's been happening. Not good. I tried to commit suicide. . .and then I started failing some of my class, which is weird. I studied my butt off on one of my tests, and I made a 56. . .that's not right, I never make grades that low. Computer Science AP is killing me, and Chemistry bumped up to a new level. Sorry, so don't expect an update soon. If you want to know how I'm doing. . .just go to my blog. It's in the profile. Thanks. . .


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**It Takes Two  
**

* * *

"Mother?" 

Sango walked through the kitchen, but there was no response, nor was there anyone in it.

"She's gone again," she told herself. "I guess it'll work out for me."

She dressed in her soccer uniform, happy that detention was finally over, and she'd have some fun. Kagome would be here any minute.

And then the doorbell rang.

Sango quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and ran to the door. Kagome stood, dressed as well, but with a sad look in her eyes.

"What's with the face? I'd think you'd be excited," Sango tilted her head.

"I am, just that. . ." Kagome look away a bit. "Kikyo transferred here."

She closed the door, and the two walked to Kagome's car. "What? Kikyo? Your childhood friend?"

She nodded. "She'll be at the game, too."

"You two were rivals over Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome nodded again. Sango remained silent as they drove to the soccer field.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed, "Why did she have to come back now?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure she won't do anything too drastic," Miroku offered.

He crossed his arms. Miroku leaned over and pointed to the direction of the field. Kikyo was standing there, her hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in her red uniform, opposite to Kagome's green uniform. She waved and smiled to Inuyasha.

"Ah, so she'll be against Kagome's team today."

"You're so observant, Miroku."

'Inuyasha,' Kikyo thought, beginning to stretched. 'So, we meet again. I'm happy, but it seems you're with Kagome now.'

The girl closed her eyes and began to reminisce.

_Little Kagome sobbed on the playground. "Why does everyone make fun of me?"_

_"Hello."_

_She looked up and found another girl staring back. Kagome blinked, the two nearly looked alike. She sniffled._

_"What's your name?"_

_She moved a few tears away, "Kagome."_

_"I'm Kikyo," she said, bending over. "Why are you crying?"_

_The girl didn't answer so she extended her arm._

_Kagome accepted a long, white ribbon. Kikyo helped her tie her hair and bangs back into a ponytail._

_"You look so cute, don't cry, okay?"  
_

"It's like, so hot out here!" Liza whined.

"I know," Yui said, irritated. "Why do we have to do this?"

Nori commented, "I'm sure you don't want to fail Gym."

She received glares from both girls, and sweatdropped.

"There's Sango and Kagome."

Yui immediately crossed her arms and glared daggers at the girls, although the two failed to notice her trio.

"Let's kick butt," Yui sneered.

Kagome fell silent as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Just Kikyo," she mumbled.

The four stood in silence.

"We should get going," Sango broke the silence. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and lead her to the locker room. On the way, they ran into Kikyo.

"Um. . ." Sango faltered. They couldn't just run off.

"It's okay, I'll stay for a bit," Kagome waved Sango away.

She looked concerned, but left the two alone.

"It's nice to see you again," Kikyo said.

The girl nodded back. "Looks like we'll be rivals in this game, too."

"You were the one who ended our friendship."

_"Hey you guys!" little Kagome ran up to the three girls. Her hair was tied with the same ribbon Kikyo had given her._

_"She got happier, hasn't she?" a girl smiled at the others._

_Kikyo stood behind her two friends, her arms crossed a bit. "She's just acting tough."_

_"Guess what!" Kagome chimed, "I like someone!"_

_"Really?" her friend asked. "Is it Inuyasha?"_

_"Ehh?" Kagome tilted her head. "How do you know?"_

_Kikyo had a look of sadness on her face, and then she gripped her hands._

_"Almost everyone likes him," their friends replied._

_"Even Kikyo-san?"_

"I know," Kagome said. "You don't have to remind me."

_They were older now. Kikyo and Kagome sat on the different ends of a bench._

_"So, you're with Inuyasha now."_

_Kikyo nodded, and watched Kagome stand up slowly._

_"I guess we can't be friends anymore."_

_The girl untied the ribbon, her raven hair falling a little below her shoulders, her bangs above her eyes. She handed it to Kikyo._

_"I gave you that as a gift," she stated._

_"We're rivals from now on, okay?"_

_Kikyo reached out and gripped her ribbon. _

"I guess I'll see you when the game starts," Kagome walked passed Kikyo.

"Yeah, I guess I will," Kikyo said softly.

The two had been good friends. Then they were separated, and now the soccer game.

"The battle might drag," Miroku said, "Because those two are probably going to be soft on each other."

The whistle blew, and Inuyasha and Miroku turned to the field. Both teams were emerging from the locker rooms.

Sango's foot was placed over the ball, her hands on her waist and staring at Yui who was in front of her. Kagome was next to her, and across was Kikyo.

When the game began, Sango rushed passed Yui, who flinched.

"Hey! Don't go so fast!" she yelled. Kikyo rolled her eyes at her teammate.

Sango stuck her tongue out, unaware of her surroundings, she lost the ball to another opponent.

"Yo, Kikyo!" the girl yelled, kicking it to her.

She let the ball thump against her chest, and then kicked it with great precision. Speeding through five people, she nearly ran into Kagome. However, she kicked the ball over her head and then resumed to the goal.

"Whoa, she's good," Miroku blinked with impression.

"Yeah." Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Red Team scores!"

"That's typical," Kagome walked back to her set, "she's always better than me."

_"Girls, today we will learn how to arrange flowers. Gather a few you like in the field and assemble them in a vase."_

_Little Kagome picked a few roses, and then sat defeated. "These don't look right. . ."_

_"You should gather more from the stems, so you'll have more room to put them in different styles," Kikyo said, sitting next to her._

_"You know a lot," the little Kagome answered._

_"Kagome, you're cute for your age, but you're still a bud," the girl told her, "Who knows if you'll ever bloom."  
_

_"Just a bud?"_

_Kikyo nodded._

"Just a bud, huh?" Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"Who knows if you'll bloom," she replied mockingly.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Zero27- Hn, I dunno if this update was considered to be a "while", but I'm back on my feet again! 

Kyosnekozukigirl- Lol. I haven't seen the Manga for Fruits Basket. . .I saw the Anime was rated ages 16 and above at Suncoast. O.o;;

Soli-chan- Wow. . .You were. . .really hyper in that review, it made me laugh so hard. . .

Lunatic Pandora1- ;; Rin seems a little bit annoying in the Anime, but I plan to pair her up with Sesshy in a new fic I'm writing. :D

Ladyofthedragons1- Hn. . .maybe not an alliance. It's weird I made her and Kagome friends before. . .

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Awww. I would've punched him in the face. :: Insert halo here ::

Lil-Strange-Person- Hahaha. Well, it is quite queer to call a cat "Cow", like. . .Babe. The pig as a dog, I think. . . oo;; I haven't watched that movie for a while.

Katy- Ehh? You want Kikyo back with Inuyasha? This calls for voting! Or maybe I misinterpreted your review. O.o;;

Aamalie- LoL, talk about violence. :: Whistles ::

Rain angst- Thanks!

Taijiya-sango88- Loads of trouble. . .I think. I didn't actually plan that. I just. . .randomly typed then end. I'm so screwed, whoops.

Kaylana- ;; I know suicide is bad, it's this thing I have. I get easily depressed and overly emotional. I guess that's what I get for being bipolar. .;; But thanks for the offer on Chemistry. I'm getting good at it, too!

LivEvil- More conflicts ahead. . .This will be complicated for me to write.

Dogdemon3285- Nah, lots of fics portray Kikyo in a preppy way, and she's totally the opposite. I like to make her mature. . .

Kounetsu Yasha- Eek! Violence! Baaad! Plus I don't think it'd really fit with this fic.

* * *

By the way, the idea of friendship between Kikyo and Kagome came from this anime show I began watching called Naruto (which I don't own). 

_Let's vote! Kagome with Inuyasha? Or should Kikyo get him back?_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

Kikyo sighed, "Who would've ever though forehead girl would get my ex-boyfriend?"

An anime vein popped on the back of Kagome's head.

"You two. . .stop talking," the coach begged, "the game's still going."

"Always out of task, Kagome," Kikyo felt the soccer ball at her foot, and then resumed the game, whooshing by her with quick agility.

On the other side of the field, it appeared Sango and Yui were having an argument.

"I think we should take an hour break!"

"Yui. . .the game's almost over," Sango replied flatly.

"I don't like this sun. . .it's making my body sticky!"

Liza stuck out her tongue, "Yeah, mine too!"

Nori merely stayed in shelter. . .next to the gym building where there was shade. She sighed at the three.

"Yui! Heads up!" someone cried.

"Huh? AHH!" Yui ducked and dodged the ball by a hair.

"Pity," Sango muttered. "I wanted to see it hit her face."

"I heard that!" Yui dug her heel into Sangoi's ankle.

. . .Heel?

Sango instinctively bent down and covered her bleeding ankle. She hadn't noticed Yui was wearing high heels.

"What the ---" Sango stopped herself from cursing. "Why the. . .Why on earth are you wearing high heels at a soccer game?!"

"You'd think I'd look fashionable in those. . .sneakers?!"

She heard footsteps advancing towards her, "Sango-chan!"

The injured girl winced to look at Kagome and the referee. If only she could strangle the girl. If only. . .

"Why didn't you see that one comin'?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

Sango sent him a glare. The game was nearly over, but it seemed it might be canceled early due the fact that heavy gray clouds were hanging over.

"If only I could play. . ." Sango told herself, watching Kagome on the field against Kikyo.

"I'll take you home," Miroku offered.

Her cheeks warmed. "Ahh. . .I don't trust being alone with y ---!"

Before she could finish, she had found herself propped in Miroku's strong arms.

"I can't do anything perverted if I carry you, right?" he grinned.

She nodded slowly, controlling her heart rate.

In the background, Yui fumed. "Why you ---!"

Drip.

"Rain?" Inuyasha looked up at the sky and shut his eyes as a drop landed between them.

"No! My make-up's going to smear. . ." Yui cried.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oiy."

"Miroku, I can walk fine by myself, it's just a little scratch," Sango crossed her arms.

"No Sango, I insist I can take you home. . ."

She replied flatly, "I feel uncomfortable that people are looking at us."

"Oh, is that it?"

Sango closed her eyes irritably. "Let me down, or I'll hurt you."

He thought of the assault the first time they had met. He let her down.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I need to think of some things, Miroku. Alone."

He watched her walk away.

"Damn it," she cursed.

Thunder erupted in a far away area, and rain had begun to drizzle down on her.

Kagome had her car now; Inuyasha and Miroku had walked to the field. Her house wasn't that far away, yet. . .

She felt empty.

"With everything going on, it feels like things are out to get me," she muttered.

Sango wiped the rain away from her face, only to be refreshed with new droplets. A car honked from behind, and as she turned to glance, it rushed by her with speed that murky water splashed on her. Vaguely she could tell that it was Yui and her two friends laughing at her.

Her eyes were sensitive. She stepped back, attempting to rub the soiled water away from her eyes. Unfortunately, her foot slipped against the grass, and roughly she fell back into a ditch.

Sango cried in pain. Her side scraped with a rock and her ankle appeared to be twisted.

"Help. . .Miroku. . .!"

Even though it was raining, Kikyo and Kagome were still playing. This time one on one.

"Kagome. . .give it up," Inuyasha sighed.

"I'll make it, this time," she told herself. She was running across the field, nearly there to the goal. The score had been tied, and it was her duty to break it.

"I don't think so," Kikyo called. She slid on her side and her foot scraped against Kagome's. The girl fell forward, into the mud.

Kikyo lied on her back exhausted. Kagome propped herself on her arms, the front of her body in mud now. She breathed heavily.

"I'm not going to give up yet. . ."

The other girl stood up slowly, panting as she looked down on Kagome. "You're pathetic."

"Takes one to know one," she replied, getting up.

Kikyo began to walk away, her damp hair swinging side to side. "You'll never learn."

Kagome stared at her back, the cold wind blowing fiercely against her skin. A sudden chill ran through her body, and she began to feel dizzy.

"You okay?" Inuyasha walked up to the girl.

"Inuyasha. . .I don't feel so good. . ." Kagome coughed.

"You were playing in the damn rain," he snapped. He sweatdropped as Kagome collapsed into his arms.

"She's weak like that," Kikyo called from afar, waving to Inuyasha. "I'll see you later."

"Mmph."

Kagome was oblivious to everything around her. Her head kept moving up and down.

But that was only because Inuyasha was drying her hair with a towel.

But you know, she doesn't know that. Anyway.

"You should really take care of yourself better," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome sat on her knees, her eyes staring at the ground. Her vision blurred, and then slowly she could make out the designs on the wooden floor. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

She reached up and grabbed his wrists, stopping him from drying her hair further.

"What will happen while Kikyo's here?"

"I. . .don't know."

Kagome swallowed. "Will you leave me for her?"

"Things happen. . .I don't know if that will or won't." He removed his grip from the towel and it fell to the floor. His hands slid down her face and onto her shoulders.

She glanced up, and slowly his forehead touched hers.

"I can't promise anything, Kagome."

"I hate this," Sango mumbled. "At least it stopped raining."

The girl stumbled back onto the sidewalk. She wringed her hair dry, ignoring the pain from her side. Everything was wrong.

'Times like these I need my friends,' she thought, 'even though I should be independent. That's what mother taught me when she left me all alone. Miroku's always there for me, even though we were only pretending, and. . .'

Her heart beated heavily thinking of Miroku.

Sango came up to her house, opened the door to be welcome by Kirara.

"You know," she told her, "I think I might accept Miroku's offer. I really can't lie to myself anymore."

Three-Letter-Word- LoL. . .I don't understand why people dislike Kikyo. . .

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- You're right, Miroku would never choose Kikyo. :: Shudders ::

Zero27- Thanks a lot! Reviews like that make me happy. ^^

Naanaami- ^^ Glad you liked it! I'll check out your fic when I have time. . .::Buried under a pile of homework ::

SERENA71- I'm not that crazy. . .lol. I don't see anything wrong with Kikyo, really. . .Kagome annoys me sometimes with her voice. . .

Kyosnekozukigirl- Whaa? Nani? They rated it 16 + because they cussed? :: Sighs :: My friend thinks it's because of Ayame. . .lol.

Soli-chan- That's right, blame it on the sugar. Thanks, I think things are going okay so far. . .I will complain in my author's note later. . .hehe.

Sabril- Haha! Your review's so threatening. It's funny. ^_^;;

Kounetsu Yasha- I know! Nearly every fic makes Kikyo preppy, when she's the exact opposite!

DemonSlayerGirl- Heh, I know nothing about soccer either. I really want to learn it, though. I kinda watched Digimon Season 1 and 2 and thought of a few moves? I dunno, lol. Plus, Kikyo won't be that bad, I think. If all of you hate her. . .I'll probably like, torture her later or something. ^^?

Taijiya-sango88- I see. An Inu x Kag fan to the end! (I mean it in a good way).

Lil-strange-person- . . .I would name by cat like. . .I don't know. Lol. Anything BUT 'Duck'?

Queenizzay- Oh wow. . .you were surrounded by crazy people. I know how that feels. But you know, just whack them away. XD

Icecream0626- I know. . .I didn't do it intentionally. . .

Rain angst- Thanks!

Lunatic Pandora1- I guess not annoying, just a lil weird. ^^ Rin's kawaii.

LivEvil- Hn. . .I think it was a run on. It can't be helped! Plus you're right, people did vote for Kagome more. ~.~;; My grades are. . .well, you'll see in the author's note.

Kinkay-Vixen- Oh yeah, there are a few Kag x Fluffy fics out there these days. What's with that couple? I really don't see anything. . .

KC and IC- Thank you very much!

StoryWeaver1- Will it be good? Ahh. . .I'm not so good with drama. I'm afraid it'll end up so mushy that I'll puke. I want to learn how to write in a manner that would. . .affect people emotionally? I dunno. . .

My History teacher is evil. EVIL I tell you! She hates me. . .she gave me a 59 on my essay I worked hard on. . .;_; the six weeks ends this week. . .and I think the highest I can raise my average to is a 79.46. . .and even then I'll doubt she'll raise THAT to an 80. . .:: Sigh :: I need straight A's. . .I want to get into a good university. Or else. . .maybe just University of Houston? I heard that college is bad though. :\

My cousin got out of the hospital, she's walking. . .slowly, because her bones are still fractured in her back. But this one thing scares me, and it's that she can't remember anything that happened. She doesn't know how or why a car hit her. She doesn't even remember her friend's phone numbers! Dang. . .I'm gonna kill that car driver. The witnesses say she was jaywalking and didn't look both ways before crossing. But my friend saw it and said the opposite. This is so confuzzling!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**It Takes Two**

Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around Kagome's waist, her head against his chest as the two sat on the couch. A blanket curled around her legs as she slept soundlessly in his arms. His amber eyes watched her hand intertwined with his.

"I love you. . ." she whispered in her sleep.

'How can she say it so easily. . .?' he thought.

His head turned to view the tiny slits of rays through his window.

Sango knocked on Miroku's door. It may have been early, but she needed to talk to him.

"Yes?" a woman opened the door slightly, but then extended seeing the girl.

"Is. . .Miroku here?" Sango blinked.

Was this his mother?

"Ah. . .you're not one of his fan girls, are you?" she peered closer. "I don't care how rich you are."

"No! I mean I'm just his friend. . .really!" Sango flustered, waving her arms in defense.

The woman chuckled, "I'm sorry. He's not here right now. I believe he's a school working on some club of his." She sighed, "I'm such a poor mother who knows nothing of her son's agenda."

"You're not as bad as my mother. . ." the girl blurted softly. She bowed and turned to leave.

"Are you Sango?"

She glanced behind. "Yes. . ."

"Oh. . .Miroku's talked about you. . ."

Sango said nothing, but the redness of her cheeks seemed to answer the woman's comments.

She closed the door softly.

"So, he's talked about me, huh?" Sango placed her hands behind her head, walking towards the school. "I suppose I should take it as a good thing. Ow!"

"Yui! You're supposed to aim when you hit the damn tennis ball!"

"It was going to hit me!" the girl protested.

Sango picked the tennis ball up, searching through the tennis courts to see Yui and her coach.

"Funny, I thought you hated sports," Sango exclaimed throwing the ball back to her.

Yui flinched and screamed as the ball nearly hit her feet.

"I didn't choose to do this, my family's making me. Plus, it keeps my figure slim."

Sango turned on her heel and waved.

"Idiot," she muttered.

She entered the cool school building, the halls empty, and the classroom doors locked. The only sound was her feet clicking against the tiled floor.

Quietly, she reached the building's top, opening the door slowly. She found Miroku standing, his back facing her, staring through the gates down to the city.

Sango stepped towards him as to not make a sound. Somehow her heart felt the need to embrace him. Her arms reached around his waist and she pressed her cheek against his back.

"Miroku."

The boy glanced down at the Sango. His violet eyes widened at her bruised body. Her eyes seemed swollen and her legs were decorated with scars.

"Sango, what happened?"

She let him go, stepping back and smiled at him.

"I figured out what I needed."

Kagome gripped the pillow before she turned.

Thump.

"Ow. . ." she pressed her hand against her forehead. Where was she?

'Oh, that's right. Inuyasha's apartment.'

She smelled pancakes in the air.

Kagome fumbled through the floor and reached the kitchen. Inuyasha was there, flipping pancakes in a pan over the stove. 

He blinked, "You're awake."

"You're observant." 

"I know," he replied, smirking. "Are you feeling better?"

He set the pancakes on a plate and placed them on the table.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Inuyasha." She smiled.

"I. . .heard you in your sleep."

She scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, was I snoring?"

"No. . ." he shifted uncomfortably.

"What did I say?"

"You said 'I love you'," he replied.

"Oh," she glanced away from embarrassment.

"Is it true?"

"Well. . ."

Then there was knocking on the door. Inuyasha mushroom sighed and followed Kagome as she reached for the door.

"Hel--"

Kikyo stared at her, and then glanced to Inuyasha.

"If you grope me, don't think I won't throw you off this building."

Miroku took notice of this warning.

His hand slipped through hers as they both looked out to the scenery below.

"So, why were you up here?"

"Oh," he scratched his cheek. "I just wanted to get away from a few things."

"I see."

Sango saw a glimpse below of someone near the bushes. She shook her head and when she looked again, the figure was gone.

"Not you, of course."

"Hm," she began to walk away.

"It's true!" he insisted.

The girl stopped and looked back at him, sticking her tongue out, "I know."

A mischievous grin spread on his face as he chased the girl down the stairs.

"Kikyo. . ." Kagome began to shut the door, "Don't come in!"

The other girl's foot stopped the door, "I wanted to see Inuyasha. . ."

"Don't interfere with us. . .please leave. . .!"

Kikyo shoved the door opened. "Let me in!"

"No!" Kagome pushed the girl away from the door.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the two girls.

Sango's key clicked the door unlocked, and she entered the dark hall. Her heart was replenished with joy every time she thought of Miroku.

And then she saw her.

Her mother stood there when she flicked the light on. An angry face stared back through Sango's eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see you with that boy!"

"Wait, you don't understand. . .!"

Her mother grabbed her hair and flung her into the wall.

Sango was in trouble, and no one would be there to help her this time. . .

"Let me be!" Kikyo grabbed Kagome's wrist and tugged her away.

"Wait!"

By the time Kikyo turned to look back, Kagome had begun to fall back down the stairs.

"Kagome. . .!" Inuyasha cried. When his eyes look down, Kagome had already been knocked unconscious, a small pool of blood by her head.

Lunatic Pandora1- :: Sighs :: If only I could understand youkai language. . .

Zero27- ^^ Thanks!

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Oh yeah. . .lots of bad things are going to happen to them. X_x;; My History teacher does suck. -_-; But I raised my average to an 80! Hopefully. . .

Aamalie- Life is a bitch, I agree completely!

Icecream0626- Them having problems make me have to figure out how to solve them! ~.~;;

Queenizzay- Lol, violent. . .

LivEvil- Actually, I find your reviews quite amusing. By the way, when are YOU updating your YYH fic, hmm?

Rain angst- Hehe. You review my fic a lot. . .maybe you should make an account that just reviews? I was planning to do that until my friend made me write fics. . .--;

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac- Your review fits your pen name. One minute mad, the next minute. . .begging on your knees? Haha. . .It'll be Inu/Kag, don't worry. ^.~

Story Weaver1- I try and portray preps I despise at my school. . .

Soli-chan- Yeah, my grades are keeping up. All A's and two B's! That's usually bad for me. . .but at least I'm passing, right? Algebra. . .Hm. . .Algebra II is easy for me. ^^;;

I know! Why did I end it there? :: Sobs :: First I intended Kikyo to fall down the stairs. . .but then it would make Kagome look really bad. . .so. . .yeah. . .:: Sweatdrop ::

I'm gonna frolic away now. . .Digimon the Movie is on! :: Anime falls from random people ::


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

  
  


**It Takes Two**

Kagome's foot slipped against the cement, and in result her world came tumbling down. By the time Inuyasha looked over the rail, Kagome lied in her own pool of blood.

Kikyo paled grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Let's go."

"What?! We can't leave Kagome!"

"Do you want to get caught in this mess?" she hissed.

"But," he looked down at the unconscious girl. "I can't leave her."

Kikyo looked at her hands. They were what caused Kagome's downfall.

"I'm. . .leaving," her lips trembled as she ran off.

"Haven't you learned anything?!" her mother screamed. 

She grabbed a bowl and threw it at Sango's shoulder. The glass shattered against her clothing and blood began to trickle.

"Mother. . .please calm down. . ." the girl winced and placed her hand over the wound.

"You'd think after I've left you, you would be more responsible. And then. . .you run off with some boy!"

"He. . .he's not just some boy. . ."

"He's some boy. . .just like your father. . .who was so reckless as to kill your own brother too!"

Sango slid down and sat against the wall. "He was drunk. . .Please don't say that. . ."

"Don't end up with my situation, losing someone you care about," her mother began to sob. "Don't. . ."

"Kikyo!"

Inuyasha panted as Kikyo finally stopped. She glanced behind.

"Don't just. . .run away from a scene!" 

"It was her fault. . ." she mumbled. "Let's go somewhere else."

"I have to go back," he grabbed her wrist. "And you're coming too!"

"No. . .let go!"

He carried her bridal style back to Kagome's body.

However, she wasn't there anymore.

Inuyasha lost his grip on Kikyo, as she fell on her bottom against the ground.

"Kagome. . ."

"She's gone," Kikyo pointed to an ambulance leaving the scene a distance away. Yellow caution banners surrounded the body Kagome had laid in.

"You use this to hide your scars, don't you?" Sango's mother reached behind her neck and ripped the black choker away. This revealed red lines that embroiled on Sango's neck.

Sango shoved her mother away. "Leave me alone!"

Instead, she kicked her child in the stomach. Sango coughed and fell on her back. She felt her own mothers hands wring around her neck.

'Stop it.'

"I should've. . .finished you when I had the chance. I worked so hard back then. . ."

Miroku had been heading to Inuyasha's complex, but as he did, he noticed police cars around the area.

And then, in a stretcher, he saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, running towards her. Not before a few policemen stopped him.

"Please leave this area immediately."

"But. . .she's my friend!"

Miroku glanced away and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. Ignoring the men, he ran to them.

"Inuyasha. . .what happened?!"

"She fell," Kikyo answered.

"I'll. . .go tell Sango. . ."

[

_"I'll be better than her!" little Kagome answered. She ran around the track some more. She was sure she could endure more than Kikyo._

_"Too much work can be bad for you, you know," Kikyo sighed in the bleachers, watching the girl's frail attempts to surpass her._

_"I'll be a prettier rose. . .just wait. . ."_

]

Kagome's eyes trembled a bit. She winced as the stretcher shook her onto the ambulance car.

'Wake up, Kagome. . .be stronger than Kikyo. . .'

Her hands gripped the stretcher, in attempt to gain consciousness again.

'Inuyasha. . .I need you. . .Inuyasha. . .'

Her hands lost control as she slipped into an empty void.

Sango felt her hands released, allowing her to breathe in fresh air. Opening one eye, she watched her mother light a cigarette, and then left with the door nearly closed.

"It's not supposed to be this way. . .is it?"

Outside, Miroku watched a woman leave the house. She took a glance at him before she stepped into her car, driving away.

"Sango?" Miroku slowly opened the door to see glass shattered on the ground, along with a few droplets of blood.

Sango's blood.

"What happened?"

"Miroku. . ." Sango's voice muffled as she ripped some bandages to wrap her wounded shoulder. "What're you doing here?"

"Sango! What happened?"

"Nothing unusual."

She flinched as he grabbed her arm. "This is usual? You're bleeding, Sango!"

"Yeah. . ."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"My mother. . .she blames my father for killing her son, and she doesn't want someone I love destroying someone. I guess she just wants to rid me from the pain."

"Sango."

"I'm surprised she didn't finish me off. I'm useless to her." She laughed at herself. "I'm so pathetic."

Her eyes widened and she began to melt as he kissed her. His lips pressed hotly against hers.

He broke the kiss. "You're not. . .pathetic."

"Why are you here. . .?" she looked at the ground as she felt her still red lips.

"Kagome. . .she's. . .hurt."

Kikyo stood looking down at her former friend's body. She placed her cold hand over Kagome's sweating forehead.

"You'll be fine. You have Inuyasha, after all. . ."

Inuyasha sat Indian-style on the chair, his eyes closed and listening to nothing but Kikyo's conversation with Kagome.

"You must've envied me a lot."

Her fingers trailed to the bandage over her injury. "And in the end. . .you pay the price for trying to surpass someone you couldn't."

"Kikyo. . ." Inuyasha growled.

She chuckled, removing her hand. "It would be a shame if you didn't make it, Kagome."

"Shut up," he gripped her wrist, nearly stopping the flow of her blood.

"Inuyasha, do not interfere with my business," her chocolate eyes scrolled to glare at him. "This would not have happened if she had willingly let me in."

"I love Kagome, not you. It was important, I didn't want you there, and neither did she."

". . .Lies," she spat, jerking her arm away from his grasp. "She's just using you. She doesn't love you."

"Don't speak like that unless you really know Kagome."

Inuyasha turned to see Sango and Miroku standing at the door.

"Hm," Kikyo took one last glance at Kagome before leaving.

Sango placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "She'll be okay, don't worry."

"I know." He smiled, placing his hand on Kagome's cheek.

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Ahh. . .good memories, I loved Digimon 01 and 02, they should reshow it! Yeah, I didn't think it'd turn out this angsty. O_o;;

Zero27- ^^ Too bad. . .Miroku came after her mother left. . .but. . .they get fluff. Mwahaha!

Queenizzay- Well. . .I mean, he couldn't do anything about it. . .at least he declared his love for the unconscious Kagome? :D?

Lunatic Pandora1- Ehhh? :: Sweatdrop :: By the way, my Rin x Seshhy fic ish up! The first chapter's boring though. . .

LivEvil- I know! I don't know why, I planned this to be somewhat humorous. . .and it's the total opposite. Yes. . .what about YOUR fic? Hn? Don't make me have Hiei threaten you!

dEeYaN- Really? I tried to make Kagome look good. . .cause she was protecting their conversation from being delayed by Kikyo. . .I didn't mean it intentionally! Sorry!

Soli-chan- I'm sorry I'm being mean. ;_; :: Puppy dog face :: Ooh, straight A's is good. ^^

Icecream0626- She'll be saved. . .don't worry. . .I wouldn't kill her. ^.~

Kyosnekozukigirl- Hehe. . .someone was overloaded with sugar. . .

Rain angst- ^^ I'm so happy. More reviews for me, lol.

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac- :: Huggles Inu plushie :: You know, your pen name is difficult to type when I reply for reviews. . .

Read my new fic and review please! It's called ``Speak``, a Rin x Sesshoumaru fic!

Ooh. . .I must get a 100 average in History! Must! MUST! :: Runs around in circles and runs into a wall ::


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

  


**It Takes Two**

"I can type just as fast as Kagome!" Yui argued.

"Really," Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Kagome's fine enough to type the newspaper article."

"I type like a jackrabbit," she defended. "Twelve words a minute."

". . ."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's been about a week, she's fine. . .she's capable of typing the article."

'All she wants is attention. . .' Miroku thought.

"What does Kagome know about love, anyway?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question. . ." Sango muttered.

The door slid open and everyone turned.

Kagome stood at the door, her arm linked with Inuyasha's. Her forehead was wrapped with a thick bandage still, but overall she was fine.

"Are you feeling better?" Ayumi and Kagome's two other friends ran up to her.

"Do you remember any of us?" Yuka stared straight at her.

"Your grandfather said you had to take an extra day of rest because if you thought too hard, you'd suffer from memory loss," Eri explained.

An anime vein popped on her head. "I'm fine. I remember you guys. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri."

"That's good," the girls sighed in relief.

"Feh," Inuyasha sweatdropped. "You should sit down."

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Kagome. . ."

"Let the stubborn princess do what she wants," Kikyo stated.

Kagome glanced to see Kikyo in the front of the class. She was taking ideas for something on the podium.

"While you were gone," Kikyo explained, "We were planning on the Valentine's Day Festival."

"I see."

"It's next week," Yui informed her.

"I think she's aware of that," Sango snapped.

"Calm," Miroku wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't tell me to be calm," she muttered.

Yui crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Miroku, I still don't get why you chose her over me."

"So it's decided then," Kikyo reread the paper and looked at the class. "For the festival we will. . ."

"I have to wear this thing?!" Sango threw the waitress dress back at Kagome.

"I just picked it up from Kikyo's house. . ."

"Kagome. . .look at it."

She blinked. ". . .Yui made it. . ."

Sango fell off her bed. "Her?!"

"Well, since I have to write the article on the festival, she was in charge of costumes, it seems," Kagome hung the waitress dress on the doorknob of her closet.

Sango took another look at the dress. It was poofy, and a white apron was adorned on it. It came with knee high socks, but one thing bothered Sango.

It was pink.

"You're neglecting your work."

Kagome turned her head to see Kikyo there. She held a basket with wrapped candy and small cakes.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"People are waiting to be served," the girl commented before leaving. Kagome grabbed her arm.

"I've been thinking," Kagome said slowly.

"Am I supposed to impressed by that?"

She ignored the comment. "How about we let bygones be bygones? We might as well just be friends again, right?"

"Wrong," the girl replied. "I really don't care anymore."

"Here are your muffins," Sango smiled, placing a small basket of chocolate chip muffins and milk in front of the man. She left and sighed.

She went to the window and stared down at the outside activities. There was tables set up with cookie, cakes, candy. . .sweet stuff. The festival was turning out to be a big hit.

"Well, isn't Sango just pretty in pink?"

Her eye twitched before looking at Miroku, who was dressed somewhat like a waiter. He had a long sleeved white shirt on with a black bowtie, and black pants.

"Believe me, I didn't want to be in this outfit."

"But you look so cute," he smirked. "The perfect occasion for Valentine's Day."

He kissed her forehead.

"Yo."

They both turned and met with a white flash.

"Yeah, Kagome would love to see this." Inuyasha's camera unraveled the picture. He waved it around until it developed.

"Where is she, anyway?" Miroku inquired.

"Right here," she waved at the door. "Ah, Sango-chan, you look so cute!"

She smacked her forehead. "If I hear that one more time. . ."

"Miroku left early, did he?" Sango opened the bathroom door and came out in regular clothing. She threw the dress onto Yui's head.

"Hey, I worked hard on this!"

"Right."

Sango and Kagome left the classroom.

"Yeah, I think he said he wasn't feeling well or something," Kagome clutched her fingers nervously.

"You're hiding something. . ."

"I'm not. . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Spill."

"It's nothing!"

"Kagome. . ."

"Look, there's Inuyasha, gotta go!"

"Hey. . .!" Sango frowned before getting into her car.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Feh. . ."

Kagome blinked. "What's behind your back?"

His face reddened a bit. "Well. . ."

And then she saw it.

In his hands held a short cardboard box. Inside were rose petals and Hershey Kisses spelling 'I', a heart shape, 'You'.

"Aww. . .Inuyasha. . .!"

"Stop. . .Kagome. . .I can't. . .breathe!"

Sango opened the door into her house. She felt safe now. Her mother had been arrested for child abuse, thanks to Miroku. She would be fine on her own.

No, not just her.

Her and Miroku, together.

"What on earth. . .?" Sango blinked seeing dim lights in her backyard.

She opened the door to find rose petals scattered on the ground. Candles surrounded like a box with the fence, and in the middle was a red and white flannel blanket. But more importantly, sitting on it was not only food, but also Miroku.

In his hands held a heart made up of roses. It was pretty big, it must have been made over two-dozen roses.

"You have leaves in your hair," Sango stated.

"You're missing the point. . ."

She giggled. "I can't believe you did this. . ."

"It was worth it," he shrugged.

She sat down in front of him. "A romantic dinner on Valentine's Day. Aren't you just the perfect boyfriend?"

"Almost perfect. . .I fell off the roof trying to get into your backyard. Landed right on the head, where you first hit me. It kind of hurts," he placed the roses to the side and tapped his head.

"That explains the leaves in your hair. Now look at who's the cute one," she teased.

Sango embraced him; unfortunately so hard she fell on top of him. "I'm so happy."

"It takes two for that to happen," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know," she pecked his lips. "Thank you for everything. . ."

**End**

Shichini Kiwi Kasa- Lol! You're so mean to Kikyo! ; Okay, I guess I shouldn't have a say in that. . .

Aamalie- Aww. I'm sorry! If you want you can talk to me? XD My screen name on AIM is "Vivid Despair" . . .

Zero27- Hn. . .painfully real? Yes, fluff is good! I'm not used to lemon. -_-;

Soli-chan- :: Gasps :: Soli-chan got flame-ed?! O Kill the person! I mean. . .err. . .:: Looks around innocently :: Yes. . .I read that review. . .the author/ess doesn't know what she's talking about. That fic was sweet and good. \!

Katy- No one likes Kikyo! Ahh! She's more mature than Kagome, I guess that's the reason why I like her, lol. This will ultimately be your last review for this story. . .ever again! :: Sobs ::

Lunatic Pandora1- A homicidal poodle? Ahhh! You don't know how strange that sounds. . .Or maybe you do. . .

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac- XD I would imagine your difficulty. . .

Icecream0626- Yes, well, people think Kagome is bad in this fic. . .so therefore I must make Kikyo seem worse. . .lol!

Caligo Origuu- Thank you! Though I didn't intend it to get so angsty near the end of the other chapter. . .

Queenizzay- Of course they'll be okay! I know, this chapter was way off the previous chapter. . .I lost interest in this story. Lol.

dEeYaN- Oh oops. Sorry, I didn't Kagome for it to seem like that. . .lol. Oh well. . .

Kyosnekozukigirl- Lol, Kyo, I bet she wants you to carry her. . .¬¬;;

DemonSlayerGirl- I hate sad endings. . .Though if I make a drama it will be sad no matter what! ;_;

Rain angst- Yes, I love reviews. . .lol. Over 200! :: Does the banana dance ::

StoryWeaver1- Hn, I don't think Kikyo was that bad. . .Okay, maybe. Lol.

Yes! That's the end! I know, the story had no plot whatsoever, but the story's done! I can work on my other works now! :: Dance ::


End file.
